Voyage interdimensionnel
by Serleena
Summary: Quand quelqu'un enlève Riza pour l'amener dans le passé, Roy se voit contraint de faire un petit voyage lointain ... Royai évidemment.
1. Le visiteur intemporel

**Voilà la fic suivante, avec quelque chose qui devrait plaire au fans royai, et ... autre chose qui plaira moins. La suite d'Un Royaume en héritage. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Roy regarda Riza revenir pour la troisième fois de la journée des toilettes. La jeune femme était prises de nausées subites depuis le matin même.

" Je vais faire venir un médecin." décida le brun.

" Mais non oh ! Ce n'est que la première fois que ça m'arrive, c'est sûrement passager." protesta Riza.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se rinça consciensieusement la bouche. Puis elle revint auprès de son mari. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

" Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais." dit-il.

" Voui j'avais remarqué. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais évite d'en faire trop, hm ?"

Elle l'embrassa brièvement, et se blottit contre lui. Le brun la garda serrée contre lui un long moment.

" Tu n'as pas un entraînement par hasard ?" demanda Riza.

" Ah oui, faut que j'y aille ou je vais avoir droit à un sermon."

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Riza, saisit une épée qu'il ceignit à sa taille et sortit de la chambre. Roy se rendait dans le jardin, pour son entraînement quotidien avec Aurilis, la déesse cosmique du royaume. Voilà à présent près d'un an que Mustang s'était fait couronner roi du Lanadriann. Il était né sur ces terres, mais avait été forcé de s'exiler à quelques mois, à cause de la traîtrise du cousin de son père. Ce dernier avait en effet pactisé avec l'empereur du Drachma pour prendre le pouvoir.

Un couple de proches du roi Erwan et de la reine Cassandra s'étaient échappé jusqu'en Amestris, où Roy avait grandi. Bien plus tard, la petite soeur d'Aurilis était venu le chercher pour le ramener chez lui. Aidé par la Triade, groupe de divinités du pays, il avait reconquis une partie de son royaume et son trône. Depuis, la vie des Lanadriannais s'améliorait chaque jour. Le jeune roi arriva dans un coin du domaine où la déesse devait l'attendre.

Quelque fois elle l'attaquait par surprise, à l'épée elle aussi. Roy préféra donc dégainer. Mais la dangereuse divinité, maîtresse de la lumière et des ténèbres, ne lui sauterait pas dessus aujourd'hui. La grande brune s'entraînait en effet au lancer de couteau. Deux d'entre eux allèrent d'ailleurs se planter dans une cible.

" Eh bien ! Tu es à l'heure." dit-elle avant de se tourner.

Les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son protégé, Aurilis était séduisante. D'autant plus qu'elle arborait une tenue qui ne cachait absolument rien de ses formes : un soutien-gorge noir, puis une jupe fendue très haut sur les cuisses, avec une ceinture en V dorée, et des talons qui mettaient ses jambes interminables en valeur.

" C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que la ponctualité était la politesse des rois, non ?" sourit Roy.

Il était plus petit qu'elle d'une tête. Aurilis afficha un fin sourire, et agita un instant sa longue queue rouge sang agrémentée d'une large lame recourbée, suffisamment grande pour trancher une tête.

" Il était temps que tu t'en souviens, jeune roi."

" Mouais."

" Comment va Riza ?" interrogea Aurilis en faisant revenir les couteaux entièrement en métal.

" Pas trop bien, elle a vomi trois fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais peut-être découvrir ce qu'elle a." répondit Roy en rengainant son épée.

Jamais aucun roi n'avait demandé la guérison d'un de ses proches. Mais du fait qu'Aurilis aie aidé Roy à retrouver sa place, elle avait plus d'affinités avec lui.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Le temps règlera tout ça." sourit-elle.

Roy haussa les sourcils. Le temps ? Avant qu'il ne puisse demander des précisions, elle lui passa un couteau.

" Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire."

L'alchimiste fit tourner la lame entre ses doigts, avant de la lancer en plein coeur de la cible. Aurilis eut un hochement de tête satisfait. Roy enchaîna plusieurs lancers, tous proches du centre. La déesse cosmique en prit un, et se tourna vers lui. L'intention était claire. Roy en saisit un lui aussi, et eut tout juste le temps de bloquer le coup de lame d'Aurilis.

Il esquivait de temps à autre, puis ripostait. Du fait de son entraînement journalier, Roy avait beaucoup gagné en adresse. Seulement ... comme la déesse incarnait la guerrière suprême, celle qu'on ne peut pas vaincre, il n'obtenait jamais la victoire. Mais ça lui permettait d'avoir le meilleur niveau qui soit. La lame de Roy jaillit de ses mains. Aurilis lui bloqua un bras dans le dos, et lui plaqua son couteau sous la gorge.

" Très bien. On va passer au combat à mains nues, et on finira par les épées." annonça-t-elle en le relâchant.

" Si tu le dis !" commenta Roy.

Elle le laissa se reposer, puis dégaina Lunaticaa, sa fameuse épée du chaos. Roy sortit Meriaden, cadeau de la déesse à son père, puis au fils. A l'instar de Lunaticaa, elle était en argent et possédait la particularité de ne jamais pouvoir être brisée. La brune se mit en position de combat. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent rapidement. Roy bondit, et évita de justesse un coup au visage. Aurilis bloqua son coup. Le combat dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la lame de la déesse ne vienne se loger sur la gorge du roi.

L'entraînement se termina deux heures plus tard. Roy rentra légèrement H.S, et s'écroula à plat ventre sur le grand lit de la chambre royale. Il roula sur le dos, et étendit ses bras en croix. 

"_ Pfff ! J'ai une réunion dans une heure ... ça va m'achever._" pensa-t-il les yeux en billes.

" Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué mon chéri. Repose-toi, je vais aller à la réunion à ta place." fit Riza en s'approchant.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Sa chère et tendre sortait du bain visiblement, car elle ne portait qu'une serviette.

" Si tu reste comme ça, je vais vite me remettre en forme." dit-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

" Ca je m'en serais douté." fit-elle.

Riza alla se changer, puis se rendit dans la salle du conseil, où l'attendaient les conseillers. Ils ne furent pas du tout surpris de la voir. Riza avait l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de réunion, où elle soumettait des idées. Les conseillers se levèrent à son approche.

" Bonjour messieurs. Asseyez-vous." dit-elle.

Elle-même se posa en bout de table.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, le roi se prélassait dans son bain. La déesse n'y était pas allée de main-morte, comme toujours. Les yeux clos, il laissait flotter son esprit et vagabonder ses pensées.

" _Pfffooouu ... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'être roi puisse être aussi épuisant. Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre. J'ai quand même aidé beaucoup de gens. Je sais pas si ça suffira à racheter mes fautes ..._" se dit-il.

A la simple évocation de ce mot, les images du massacre d'Ishbal lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils, et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Sa nuque toucha le fonds. Roy commença à manquer d'air. Il attendit encore un peu, et remonta.

Le roi termina son bain, et sortit. Riza ne revint de la réunion qu'à l'heure du dîner. Pendant le repas avec les conseillers, elle fit un compte-rendu à son mari.

" Très bien, je te remerice mon amour." fit Roy à la fin de son récit.

" Mais de rien."

Quelque temps plus tard, le couple se coucha. Tard dans la nuit, un cercle bleuté se dessina sur un des murs de la chambre, face à Riza. Un individu encapuchonné en sortit. Il s'approcha du lit. Roy tenait sa femme serrée contre lui. Il faisait un rêve tout à fait ordinaire, quand soudain l'image se troubla. Kaïros, panthère noire géante et dieu cosmique, lui apparut.

" Ta reine est menacée, fils d'Erwan. Réveille-toi." dit-il.

" Riza ?" répondit Roy.

Aussitôt après il ouvrit les yeux. Il alluma la lumière, pour découvrir une espèce de moine avec sa femme dans les bras. Roy plongea la main sous son oreiller, pendant que l'autre se dirigeait vers un mur. Flame lança un couteau dans le mollet du visiteur. Ce dernier s'effondra, et Riza passa dans un cercle bleu.

" RIZA !" s'exclama Roy.

Il se leva, empoigna son épée qu'il sortit du fourreau et se jeta sur l'encapuchonné. Mais l'autre esquiva ses coups. Rendu furieux par l'attaque portée à la femme qui l'aimait, Roy ne ménageait pas ses coups. Le sang coula chez l'intrus. Ce dernier décida d'en finir. Roy fut brutalement projeté en arrière. Puis il ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il découvrit un couteau profondément enfoncé. Sa vue se brouilla.

" Riza ..." murmura-t-il.

Les yeux onyx se fermèrent au moment où il rendit son dernier soupir. L'homme passa le cercle. Une nuée argentée se matérialisa au même moment. Kaïros de dirigea vers le mur, pendant que sa soeur d'âme et de sang se rendait auprès de Roy.

" Un passage temporel." fit le fauve géant.

" Reste à savoir de quelle époque il venait." dit Aurilis.

Elle ôta la lame du thorax du roi, et l'allongea. Une lumière d'or enveloppa Aurilis alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, et posait une main sur la blessure. Cette dernière cicatrisa.

* * *

" Mais où-suis je ?" demanda Roy.

Il se trouvait dans un jardin magnifique, où il se sentait incroyablement bien. Le roi ne comprenait pas. Quelques secondes avant il était dans sa chambre. Roy sentit une présence dans son dos, et se retourna.

" Aurilis ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?" demanda-t-il.

" Dans l'au-delà. C'est là que vont les morts en principe." réondit la déesse.

Roy eut un choc en entendant ces mots. L'au-delà ... ça voulait donc dire qu'il était mort. Il se rappela la lame dans sa poitrine, et baissa la tête. Evidemment elle n'y était plus.

" Je suis mort ... mais c'est pas possible ! Riza a besoin de moi, je dois aller à son secours !" s'exclama-t-il.

" C'est pour ça que je vais te ramener." reprit Aurilis en tendant la main.

Roy nicha sa main dans la sienne. Il eut aussitôt l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse. Son âme traversa le toit du palais, puis le plafonds de sa chambre avant de s'allonger dans son corps. Aurilis lui ouvrit la bouche et se pencha. Une fumée d'or sortit de la bouche de la déesse, droit dans celle de Roy. La seconde d'après il ouvrait grands les yeux en inspirant bruyamment.

" Te voilà de retour dans le monde des vivants." annonça la déesse.

La résurrection n'avait pris qu'une minute. Roy se redressa. Sa blessure avait disparu.

" Tu peux ramener les gens à la vie ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Bien sûr, ça fait partie de nos prérogatives. Mais nous le faisons très rarement, sache-le." répondit Kaïros.

Le brun se remit debout, et alla vers le mur où avait disparu sa femme. Il posa les mains dessus, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

" D'où venait ce type ?" questionna-t-il en se tournant vers les dieux.

" Du passé. D'après les vibrations que j'ai ressenties, il vient du Moyen-Âge." répondit Kaïros en s'approchant.

Le félin arrivait à la moitié du bras de Roy. Le jeune homme le regarda.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'un type du passé peut bien vouloir à Riza ?"

" Hmmm ... ça me rappelle une ancienne prophétie du quinzième siècle. Il faudra que je m'en souvienne, ça concernait le début de la lignée Mustang." répondit Aurilis.

" Elle n'a pas été faite par nous, autrement on s'en souviendrait. Le mieux serait d'aller voir la personne qui en est à l'origine." ajouta Kaïros.

" Oui. De plus si Riza est dans le passé, il nous faut y aller aussi. Roy, à quoi ressemblait cet individu ?" demanda Aurilis, bras croisés.

" Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vu son visage. En revanche j'ai vu qu'il portait un pendentif. Une espèce de scorpion sur un losange."

Aurilis écarquilla les yeux.

" Un serviteur d'Hatsui ... ça c'est vraiment mauvais." dit-elle.

" Je l'ai saigné par-ci par-là, mais rien d'extraodinaire. Chuis nul, j'ai été incapable de défendre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde." soupira Roy.

" Contre un magicien-alchimiste tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose mon petit." fit Kaïros.

" Un quoi ?"

" Pour voyager dans le temps, il faut un niveau élevé. Autrefois il existait un savoir mêlant magie et alchimie. D'ailleurs cette dernière en est très proche. Certains cercles permettent d'ouvrir les portes du temps." expliqua Aurilis.

" Ah d'accord. Et c'est qui Hastui ?"

" Un hanigan. Autrement dit un Banni, dans le sens où son âme a été bannie de l'au-delà agréable, et exilée aux enfers."

" Mais c'était qui ?" continua Roy.

" Un très puissant mage-alchimiste noir, qui maîtrisait les ténèbres mieux que n'importe quel mortel. Je me suis occupé de son cas quand il s'en est pris aux monarques du pays. C'est-à-dire le dernier roi de la dynastie Fallon, celle qui précédait la tienne." raconta Kaïros.

" Il avait une confrérie à ses ordres. Ils doivent vouloir le ramener dans ce monde. Enfin, dans leur époque." enchaîna Aurilis.

" Grâce à ma Riza visiblement. Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi ni comment, mais je suppose que les réponses viendront en cours de route." reprit Roy.

" Exact. On part maintenant."

" Compris."

Roy attrapa son épée qu'il passa à sa taille. Aurilis tendit une main vers le mur. Son énergie ouvrit un passage temporel. Elle posa ensuite la paume de sa main sur le front de Roy.

" Quand on voyage dans le temps, il y a des précautions à prendre. Allez, on y va." dit-elle.

" J'annoncerais ton départ à Danny. Il s'occupera de tout en ton absence." fit le panthère noire.

" Entendu."

Le roi suivit Aurilis dans le passage, destination : le quinzième siècle, à l'avènement de la lignée Mustang.


	2. Arrivée lointaine

**Alors, pourquoi Riza a-t-elle été enlevée ? Et que va-t-on lui faire exactement ? Ppour svaoir suffit de lire. Merci pour les coms, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Riza se demandait bien où elle se trouvait. Tout était bleu autour d'elle, avec une porte de temps à autre. Au départ, elle avait senti qu'on la soulevait, mais avait cru que ça faisait partie de son rêve. C'est quand elle avait perçu la voix de Roy dans son sommeil que Riza avait ouvert les yeux. Juste pour se retrouver au milieu de nulle part. La jeune reine ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et ça l'effrayait. Soudain, elle vit arriver une porte à double battant. Un tourbillon se dessina à partir du centre, et prit toute la porte. Riza la franchit, et se retrouva à plat ventre sur l'herbe.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit était désert. La reine entendit quelqu'un atterrir derrière elle. Un homme en robe de moine, qui rabattit la capuche qui lui tenait le visage. La blonde découvrit un visage un peu enfantin. Les yeux étaient noisette, et les cheveux châtains. Il portait un scorpion encastré dans un losange.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?" demanda Riza d'un ton ferme dû à son statut.

" Je m'appelle Raven, et vous êtes dans mon époque, autrement dit le quinzième siècle."

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux. Le quinzième siècle ? Elle avait voyagé dans le temps ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, cet endroit bleu ...

" Vous vous moquez de moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Pas du tout. Mais je vous expliquerais tout plus tard. En route." reprit Raven.

" Je ne vous suivrais nulle part ! Vous m'avez enlevée, et croyez-moi ça va vous coûter cher. Je suis sous protection divine, et quand Aurilis vous trouvera ... elle va vous massacrer, sans parler de mon mari. Alors vous feriez mieux de me ramener." avertit Riza.

" Vous n'irez nulle part. Quant à Aurilis ... je me débrouillerais avec elle."

Raven tendit une main, et Riza sombra dans l'inconscience. Raven la chargea sur son épaule, et l'amena à une charrette dissimulée derrière un fourré. Il y déposa son otage, et la recouvrit avec une bâche. Le mage la conduisit ensuite à son repaire, et l'enferma dans une cellule. La jeune femme ne reprit connaissance qu'une bonne heure plus tard.

" Bien dormi ma reine ?" demanda Raven, qui lui tournait le dos.

" Vous savez qui je suis ?" fit Riza en mettant les mains autour des barreaux.

" Bien sûr, je me suis renseigné que croyez-vous. Vous êtes Cassandra Mustang, souveraine du Lanadriann." répondit Raven.

" Pas du tout."

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

" Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je ne suis pas Cassandra. Mon nom est Riza Mustang. Je suis bien la reine actuelle. Cassandra était la mère biologique de mon mari." expliqua Riza.

" Vous mentez, je sais qui vous êtes vraiment !" siffla Raven en s'approchant.

" Moi aussi je sais qui je suis, et je maintiens que vous vous êtes trompé de personne."

Troublé par son assurance, Raven lui tourna brusquement le dos. Il trifouilla des papiers sur une table. Quelques minutes de silence suivirent. Soudain, il poussa un cri de colère.

" C'est pas vrai !" rugit-il en envoyant les papiers valdinguer.

Raven venait de réaliser son erreur. Il avait kidnappé la mauvaise reine. Il s'adosa à la table. Ses yeux accrochèrent Riza.

" Que vouliez-vous à la mère de mon époux ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" J'avais surtout besoin de son fils, pas encore né bien sûr. Voyez-vous, une prophétie a été faite à l'époque du dernier monarque de l'ancienne dynastie : quelqu'un a annoncé le retour d'un mage-alchimiste noir très puissant. Mais pour ce faire, il faut sacrifier la vingt-quatrième génération de roi de la nouvelle lignée." raconta Raven.

" Roy ? "

" C'est son nom ? Original pour un roi. Enfin bref, j'espérais ramener Cassandra et non son successeur."

" Pour quelle raison vous faut-il mon époux ? Qu'a-t-il de plus qu'un autre ?" continua Riza.

" C'est à cause de la date de sa naissance. Il est né sous une influence particulière. Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais dans ce pays les déesses sont plus influentes à certaines périodes. Nous en connaissons quatre : l'ère du ciel, de la spiritualité terrestre, l'ère de la joie et enfin l'ère cosmique. Chacune dure près d'un millénaire, et l'on a l'occasion de voir une divinité parmi nous. Notre façon de vivre varie selon la déesse dominante. Votre mari est né au début de l'ère cosmique, celle qui est la plus propice aux rituels en tout genre."

Riza réfléchit aux paroles de son ravisseur. L'ère cosmique, donc celle d'Aurilis. Etant une guerrière, le début de cette période a débuté par une guerre. Ca pouvait aussi expliquer en partie l'entente de Roy avec la déesse. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Raven la gardait avec lui. Le mage-alchimiste vint vers elle, avec un curieux bibelot en forme d'oeuf. Il l'appliqua sur le bas-ventre de la reine. L'objet en verre brilla d'une lumière verte.

" Aaaah ! Vous allez m'être utile finalement." dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu découvrir sur elle ?

" Ca vous ennuierait de m'expliquer ?" lança-t-elle.

" Je voulais le prince né à l'ère cosmique, à défaut je prendrais son enfant." répondit Raven.

Son enfant ? Mais quel enfant se demanda Riza. A moins que ... les nausées ... elle était enceinte ! Une joie immense envahit la jeune femme, bien vite remplacée par la peur. Son kidnappeur projetait de se servir de son bébé à de mauvaises fins, et ça lui serait nuisible. Déjà l'instinct protecteur commun à toutes les mères faisait surface.

" Si vous touchez à mon enfant je vous tue." avertit Riza les yeux flamboyants.

" Comme si vous pouviez m'en empêcher."

" Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez. Je ne parle pas de moi, mais de celle qui veille sur mon couple. Quand elle va savoir ce que vous avez fait, et à mon avis elle le sait déjà, vous allez finir en casse-croûte pour elle." riposta Riza.

" Quand j'aurais libéré Hastui, je serais le cadet des soucis de la déesse cosmique." répondit tranquillement Raven.

" Sauf si elle vous trouve avant."

Raven sourit, et quitta la pièce. Riza soupira, et alla s'asseoir au fond de sa prison. La jeune femme se trouvait dans une situation critique : si elle avait lu entre les lignes, le type était un serviteur d'une entité maléfique. Ce qui supposait des rituels sanglants. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Son bébé .. le fruit de son amour avec Roy, un amour si intense ... et il allait être sacrifié par un malade. Riza en frissonna d'horreur.

" _Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre pour m'enlever mon enfant, et dans un sens je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il le fera. Et s'il est alchimiste je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir nous défendre. Roy ... viens vite me chercher s'il te plaît._" pensa-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Riza avec confiance en son mari, elle savait qu'il viendrait. Et avec lui, viendrait la créature la plus puissante de cette contrée. Raven n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

Ce dernier se rendit dans une vaste salle, où se tenaient d'autres personnes vêtues comme lui, le visage caché sous une capuche.

" Alors ? Vous l'avez ramenée ?" demanda l'un des moines.

" Pas tout à fait. Il y a eu une petite erreur de calcul : j'ai ramené la reine après Cassandra. Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir : elle est également enceinte, et nous pourrons nous servir de son enfant pour le rituel." répondit Raven.

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr. La prophétie a bien spécifié le roi de la vingt-quatrième génération de Mustang, ce n'est pas pour rien." fit un autre.

" Son enfant devait naître dans la même ère que lui, il possède certainement la même capacité que son père." fit Raven.

" Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce genre de risque : si Aurilis nous tombe dessus, et ce sera le cas, nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance." trancha un moine.

" Faites-moi confiance : je reste convaincu que l'enfant à venir peut remplacer son père."

Mais l'assemblée restait sceptique. Raven décida de quitter la pièce avant que le doute de ses confrères ne le gagne. Il retourna voir où en était sa prisonnière. Elle était assise au fonds de sa cellule, et lui lança un regard incendiaire. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et entreprit de ranger les papiers qu'il avait jeté. Tout en faisant le ménage, il se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

" _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu commettre une erreur aussi idiote lors du tracé de mon cercle. Les arguments des autres se tiennent : un seul roi a le pouvoir de faire revenir Hatsui de son exil. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas rendre cette reine, au risque de me faire massacrer. Si je retourne dans le futur, la déesse saura ce qui se prépare et elle me coupera l'herbe sous le pieds._" se dit-il.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix : il devrait sacrifier Riza et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Le rituel aurait lieu dans trois semaines, ce qui permettrait au petit de se développer davantage et d'être prêt. Raven termina son ménage, et s'en alla. Il en revint que le soir, portant un copieux dîner. Il fit glisser le plateau par une ouverture dans la porte.

" Eh bien ! Vous me gâtez on dirait." fit Riza sans pour autant s'avancer.

" Vous devez prendre des forces pour le petit."

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Riza était tentée de rien avaler, mais sa raison lui dicta que c'était mauvais pour son enfant. La reine prit donc le plateau qu'elle disposa sur la paillasse lui servant de lit, et commença à manger. Raven décida de la laisser dîner en paix, d'autant plus qu'il devait lui-même se nourrir. Riza en profita pour tenter une évasion. A l'aide de son couteau elle se mit à crocheter la serrure. Mais quand la lame entra en contact avec, elle reçut une brusque décharge dans les doigts.

" Aouch !" s'exclama Riza en ôtant vivement sa main.

Le couteau lui, tomba de la serrure. Riza le regarda, interdite. Vu l'époque où elle se trouvait, l'électricité n'avait pas encore été découverte. Déjà que dans l'époque d'où elle arrivait, elle venait tout juste d'être remise ...

" _Il doit s'agir d'un des tours de ce type. De l'alchimie défensive probablement._" devina-t-elle.

Elle allait avoir de la misère à s'évader. Si elle ne pouvait crocheter la serrure, alors son évasion tombait à l'eau. Riza observa pour la première fois sa cellule. Pas de fenêtre, une paillasse comme simple meuble, et un trou qui devait faire office de toilettes. Bref le rêve. Riza n'était pas fine bouche, mais là ... même à Ishbal elle avait été mieux lotie. La jeune femme se décida à terminer son repas.

A part attendre, elle ne pourrait visiblement rien faire d'autre. Elle poussa son plateau vide, et s'allongea sur la paillasse.

Riza mit une main sur son ventre. Enceinte ... la concrétisation de son second rêve. Le premier avait été de se marier avec l'homme dont elle était désespérement amoureuse depuis l'adolescence. Pour l'instant, c'était allé bien au-delà de ses espérances. Et voilà qu'elle allait fonder une famille avec lui ... si jamais elle était secourue à temps. Riza essaya de chasser son angoisse. Rien à faire, depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa progéniture allait servir de sacrifice, elle était très effrayée.

" _Du calme, Roy va venir, il viendra avec Aurilis et tout ira bien._" pensa-t-elle.

Raven revint prendre son plateau, et découvrit le couteau par terre. Il comrpit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire.

" Inutile de tenter quoi ce que soit. Cette cellule est protégée par de l'alchimie et un petit sort magique. La serrure rejette tout ce qui n'est pas sa clé. Et même si vous parveniez à l'obtenir et que vous ouvriez la porte, la cellule vous attirerait à l'intérieur." expliqua l'alchimiste-mage.

" Attendez un peu que mon homme vous trouve. Il va vous réduire en cendre. Il est encore temps : ramenez-moi à mon époque et il vous épargnera peut-être." dit Riza.

" Ton mari ? Ah mais oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Il ne viendra pas à votre secours, jamais. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un couteau a malencontreusement rencontré sa poitrine. Alors oubliez cette possibilité."

Riza en resta sans voix. Il avait tué Roy ? Non ... impossible ... tout son être rejeta cette idée.

" Vous mentez ! Vous me dites ça pour que je me tienne tranquille ! Mais il viendra, vous pouvez en être certain !" s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant contre les barreaux de sa prison.

" Croyez ce que vous voulez. Mais je peux vous garantir qu'il est bel et bien mort, je m'en suis assuré." conclut Raven.

Riza n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais l'aplomb avec lequel il venait de lui dire ça la troubla. Riza avait toujours eu peur de le perdre, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus militaire, et protégé par une déesse elle le croyait hors de danger. Riza se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse.

" Il n'est pas mort ... il m'a menti ... Roy va venir ..." dit-elle.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Riza les contint comme elle put.


	3. La Reine des Loups

**Et voilà la suite ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Lara, je commençais à me demander si t'avais pas mourute. Donc voyons ce qui va se passer pour nos héros, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Très loin de l'endroit où Raven avait atterrit, un autre cercle dimensionnel s'ouvrit. Aurilis en sortit la première, suivie par Roy. Le passage se referma aussitôt après.

" Nous voilà dans le Lanadriann du quinzième siècle." annonça la déesse.

" Ce pays est plus ancien qu'Amestris." commenta Roy.

" Oui. Bon, je vais te donner les habits qu'on porte par ici. Il va s'agir de se fondre dans le décor."

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du souverain. Une lueur argentée parcourut le pyjama, pour se changer en un pantalon de cuir et une tunique verte. Roy avait également une cape marron.

" Voilà, tenue de chasseur. Ca ira très bien." déclara-t-elle.

" Et pour toi ? On risque de te reconnaître." fit Roy.

" Sauf si je cache mes marques et mes vêtements. A cette époque-ci nous ne sommes pas encore trop représentées dans les petits villages." répondit Aurilis.

Une cape noire surgie de nulle part entoura son corps, le dissimulant presque entièrement. Ceci fait, ils se mirent en route. Aurilis informa son protégé qu'il leur faudrait d'abord rencontrer la personne qui a établie la première prophétie à son sujet. La déesse se rappelait qu'à l'époque où ils étaient, une femme avait reçu ce don d'elle. Et elle vivait dans une forêt.

" On la surnomme la Reine des Loups, à cause de son autre don à pouvoir communiquer avec. Celui-là il vient d'Edénia." expliqua Aurilis.

" Et donc c'est elle qui nous expliquera pourquoi ma femme a été enlevée." devina Roy.

" Oui. La route sera assez longue, elle habite de l'autre côté d'un gros village."

Ils marchèrent durant presque toute la matinée. Vers midi, ils arrivèrent dans un village, et firent halte dans une auberge. Les gens à l'intérieur leur jetèrent un bref regard. Roy alla au comptoir et demanda à la déesse ce qu'elle voulait.

" Juste un verre d'eau. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim." fit la grande brune.

Le tenancier acquiesça, et se tourna vers Roy. Il commanda ce qu'il voulait. Puis lui et Aurilis allèrent s'installer à une table près de la fenêtre. Une serveuse leur apporta une corbeille de pain, et disposa des assiettes. Le repas arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ainsi que la cruche d'eau d'Aurilis. Elle se versa, et vérifia bien que personne ne la regardait. Puis elle fit tourner le liquide. Ce dernier arbora bien vite une belle teinte écarlate. Roy fronça les sourcils :

" C'est du vin ?"

" Non. Du sang."

" Hinhin c'est ça. Tu peux me le dire que c'est du vin, y'a pas de honte." fit le brun.

Aurilis lui tendit alors son verre. Intrigué, Roy en but une petite gorgée ... qu'il recracha aussitôt dans le pot d'une plante à côté.

" Beurk ! Mais tu ..." dit-il.

Aurilis reprit son verre en souriant, et le vida d'un trait. Roy déglutit, et se remit à manger pour chasser cet affreux goût métallique. Il interrogea ensuite Aurilis sur le siècle où ils étaient. Tout à coup, il sentit une main tout près. Roy en saisit aussitôt le poignet.

" Oh ?" fit-il

Roy découvrit une petite fille qui devait avoir onze ans à tout casser. L'enfant avait l'air terrifiée de s'être fait prendre. Néanmoins, Roy lui sourit et piocha une miche dans la corbeille à pain. Il la plaça ensuite dans la main de la fillette. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

" Tu peux le prendre, c'est pour toi." sourit-il avec douceur.

La fillette mordit dans son pain avec avidité, et s'éloigna. Roy poursuivit son repas. Après avoir terminé sa miche, la petite fille s'approcha d'une autre table. Hélas, les occupants furent beaucoup moins conciliants que l'alchimiste. L'un d'eux se leva brutalement, empoignant l'enfant. Il sortit une épée.

" Tu sais ce que je fais aux voleurs moi ?" dit-il.

Roy intervint aussitôt :

" Relâche cette enfant !"

L'homme se tourna vers lui, avec une expression ironique :

" Ou sinon quoi ?"

" Sinon, je te découpe en rondelles." rétorqua Roy, les yeux déjà flamboyants.

Son interlocuteur relâcha la petite, visiblement plus attiré par un combat. Il jaugea Roy avec un air narquois, semblant douter ses capacités à le vaincre. Puis il marcha vers lui, et se mit en garde. Roy alla pour dégainer, quand son adversaire lança un premier coup. Le brun se baissa, et para ensuite avec son épée. Grâce à l'entraînement avec la déesse cosmique, il n'eut pas trop de mal à tenir. Les coups s'enchaînèrent avec de plus en plus de vitesse.

Roy brisa enfin la lame de son adversaire. C'est alors que les hommes qui déjeunaient avec le fauteur de troubles entrèrent dans la bagarre. Roy se baissa, et n'eut plus qu'à se défendre. Il fit un salto arrière et atterrit sur une table, sauta pour éviter un coup aux jambes, et revint sur le sol. Mustang était aussi agile qu' un chat, et esquivait les coups avec aisance. Aurilis poursuivait son repas sanglant comme si de rien était.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de garder un oeil sur lui. Elle vit ainsit un des adversaires de Roy s'apprêter à le blesser gravement. Aurilis sortit un couteau de sa cape, et le lança si vite qu'il fut impossible aux spectateurs de dire d'où il provenait. L'homme le reçut en plein front, et s'écroula. Le roi du futur avisa des tonneaux retenus par des cordes. Il s'y dirigea et sectionna les liens. Les fûts roulèrent, et percutèrent les adversaires. Roy sauta sur l'un d'eux. Pensant qu'il n'y tiendrait pas, les hommes l'attaquèrent de plus belle. Mais il gardait l'équilibre.

Roy brisa encore une lame, en fit voltiger une, mit son tonneau debout, et sauta par-dessus un homme qui voulut lui perforer le ventre. Puis il l'assoma. Il n'en restait plus un seul en état de se battre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un déclic sur sa droite. Un homme pointait un pistolet sur la tête Aurilis.

" Lâche ton épée, ou c'est ta compagne qui paiera." dit-il.

" Hsssss ! Vous avez choisi là une bien mauvaise cible." répondit tranquillement Roy.

Aurilis ferma un instant les yeux, et esquissa un fin sourire. Sa longue queue rouge passa au travers de sa cape, tellement vite qu'elle fut invisible. La faucille au bout trancha le bras qui tenait l'arme. Le gars derrière elle hurla en se tenant l'avant-bras. Aurilis se leva, et du plat de la main lui brisa la nuque.

" Je ne supporte pas les cris." déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Sous sa cape elle fit apparaître une bourse, et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour demander le prix du repas. L'aubergiste mit dix bonnes secondes à lui répondre. Elle déposa les pièces, et s'en alla. Roy la rejoignit dehors.

" Dis-moi : comment se fait-il que le type à qui tu as tranché le bras n'aie pas pissé le sang ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Parce que ma lame cautérise une plaie immédiatement."

Roy hocha la tête. Après l'incident de l'auberge, mieux valait pour eux s'éloigner au plus vite. Car si les forces armées arrivaient, c'en était fini de leur discrétion. Déjà que là elle était bien compromise ...

* * *

Une heure plus tard ils atteignirent les limites du village. La forêt où vivait la Reine des Loups était encore à une demi-heure de marche. Aurilis conduisait son protégé d'un pas sûr à travers les bois. Soudain, un loup gris se montra du haut d'un tronc d'arbre mort. Il observa un instant les visiteurs. La déesse alla vers lui. Le loup eut un couinement de peur. Il baissa les oreilles et replia sa queue entre ses jambes.

" Allons, je ne vais pas te tuer. Va annoncer notre arrivée à ta reine." dit-elle.

Le loup ne se fit pas prier, et fit demi-tour. Roy s'approcha d'Aurilis.

" Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de toi. Il a senti ce que tu étais non ?" fit-il.

" C'est surtout que je dégage une aura de mort. Il l'a perçue et a eu peur. Allez, on repart."

" Pfooou ! Mon royaume pour un moyen de transport." soupira le beau brun.

" Ah ces hommes ! Un peu d'endurance enfin." sourit la brune.

" J'en ai mais pas pour la marche."

" Je ne veux pas savoir de quel domaine il s'agit."

" Ahahaha !"

Au bout de quelques minutes de tortures pour les pauvres petits petons de notre Royounet, le couple déboucha dans une clairière, où se tenait une meute de loups. Tous étaient allongés de part et d'autre d'un chalet. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme habillé d'une robe blanche lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, et dont les manches étaient très larges aux poignets. Une ceinture marron aux motifs dorés ceignait sa taille, et retombait sur le devant. Elle arborait une très longue chevelure noire, et de profonds yeux verts. Les loups s'assirent à son approche.

" Soyez les bienvenus. J'attendais votre venue." dit-elle.

" Merci de ton accueil, Blanche." sourit Aurilis.

" Entrez je vous prie."

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet, qui leur parut chaleureux. Blanche les fit asseoir au salon. Puis elle leur servit un thé.

" Vous êtes ici à cause de la prophétie." dit-elle avant de s'asseoir.

" Oui. Voici le vingt-quatrième roi de la lignée Mustang, Roy." annonça Aurilis.

" Un roi bien séduisant, si je puis me permettre. Mais il est adulte, ma prédiction concernait un rituel où le roi n'était même pas encore né." fit Blanche.

Elle prit sa tasse de thé, ainsi que la déesse qui l'arrangea à son goût.

" Comment ça ?" demanda Roy.

" Je connais le rituel servant à libérer un hanigan. Il faut un enfant encore dans le ventre de sa mère, et à un stade précis. Comment se fait-il donc que vous soyez ici ?" répondit Blanche.

" Mon épouse vient d'être enlevée. Nous sommes venus pour en découvrir la raison." reprit le souverain.

Blanche le fixa durant quelques instants, et reporta son regard sur son breuvage.

" Je crois qu'il s'est tout bêtement trompé de reine. Une erreur de calcul lors du tracé dans les formule du cercle temporel a pu suffire. J'avais prédit que vous seul auriez le pouvoir de libérer un banni aussi puissant, à cause du moment de votre naissance." expliqu-t-elle.

" Le moment de ma naissance ?" répéta Roy étonné.

" Oui, tu es né au début de mon ère, la plus puissante des quatre. Ca t'a conféré une aura plus forte que la normale. Exactement ce qu'il faut pour libérer ce démon." précisa Aurilis.

" Oh je vois. Mais pour Riza ... que va-t-il lui faire ?" continua Roy.

" Pas du bien j'en ai peur." reprit Blanche.

" Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ?"

" Hmmm ... c'est difficile à dire. Ce genre d'alchimiste combine la magie avec l'alchimie, ça lui permet de se camoufler mieux que quiconque."

" Mais pas à moi. Je saurais où il se cache. Et comment va Riza par la même occasion." intervint Aurilis.

Elle termina son verre. Après quoi, ses yeux prirent une teinte argentée. Aurilis voyait ainsi sur 360°, à travers toutes les matières. Elle se concentra sur l'image de Riza. Le paysage défila à toute vitesse, et ne s'arrêta que devant la vision de la reine enfermée dans une cellule. Aurilis regarda à l'étage, et découvrit plusieurs personnes occupées. Une seule l'intéressait. Elle chercha un instant. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres, indiquant par là-même aux autres que la déesse avait repéré sa proie.

Aurilis reprit une vision normale. Roy lui jeta un regard anxieux.

" Ta femme va bien, il la traite correctement. Enfin, autant que possible avec le confort de l'époque." annonça-t-elle.

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Savoir Riza en bonne santé était ce qui importait.

" Vu ton expression il y a deux secondes, tu sais également où il se terre." ajoua-t-il.

" Evidemment. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Et je pressens que nous n'y arriverons pas sans mal."

" Pour qui ? Pour eux ou pour nous ?"

Aurilis apprécia la remarque. Il était prêt à se battre, chose qu'elle affectionnait toujours chez ses protégés.

" En attendant l'heure du combat, vous pouvez restez ici autant que vous le souhaitez." proposa Blanche.

" Merci. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Je vais me renseigner davantage sur le rituel avant toute chose." dit Aurilis.

" Je dispose d'une bibliothèque, je vous la laisse." dit Blanche.

" Très bien. J'ai un point à éclaircir."

" Tu pourras m'entraîner malgré tout ?' questionna Roy.

" Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu pourras t'exercer au lancer de couteaux quand je serais occupée."

Roy la remercia. Puis il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Les loups étaient toujours là. Ils le regardèrent avec curiosité. Puis l'un d'eux, une louve marron, décida d'aller faire plus ample connaissance avec ce ( magnifique ) spécimen humain. Roy la laissa le flairer sous toutes les coutures. Il avança ensuite une main. La louve se défila, vérifia ses intentions puis finalement le laissa la caresser.

" Ils vous acceptent on dirait." fit Blanche.

" Oui ... tant mieux."

Roy continua à caresser la louve, qui se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Pendant ce temps, Aurilis faisaient quelques recherches.

" J'en étais sûre." murmura-t-elle.


	4. Les assassins de l'ombre

**Tada la suite. Notre déesse d'excellente humeur ... faut pas la croiser la nuit surtout. Merci pour tous vos coms et bonne lecture.**

**J'oublie sans arrêt : persos pas à moi, mais sérieux qui ça intéresse ?**

* * *

Roy venait de terminer son entraînement au couteau, et rentra au chalet. Il chercha la déesse, et la trouva dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je tenais à vérifier un point ou deux. » répondit la brune en rangeant le livre qu'elle tenait.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui. Comme toujours, rien ne filtrait sur son visage.

« Ce type comme on le sait, veut délivrer un banni. Pour ce faire il va accomplir un rituel très particulier : afin d'ouvrir la porte qui conduit à la dimension où est retenu Hatsui, il lui faut une âme très pure. Celle d'un enfant qui n'est pas encore né. Normalement, ç'aurait dû être toi, mais il s'est trompé dans son voyage. Résultat, il a pris Riza à la place de ta mère. » récapitula Aurilis.

« Et donc ? » interrogea Roy.

« Donc, il va se servir du tien. »

Hein quoi ? Roy fronça les sourcils dans une incompréhension des plus totales. Aurilis planta son regard sombre dans celui du roi.

« Ta reine est enceinte Roy. »

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Riza attendait un enfant, son enfant ! Plusieurs sentiments envahirent l'esprit du brun : la surprise, la joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, et l'angoisse quand à savoir qu'elle se trouvait en de mauvaises mains.

« Dis-moi … comment va-t-il se servir de mon enfant s'il n'est pas encore né ? » parvint à dire Roy après de longues minutes.

« Par magie noire. Le rituel devrait avoir lieu dans peu de temps, à la prochaine pleine lune. Mais il faut que tu sache que ça tuera la mère et l'enfant. » révéla la déesse.

Deuxième choc pour le souverain. Il demanda à partir maintenant, ce à quoi la brune répondit par la négative :

« Le soir tombe. De plus nous disposons d'un délai de trois semaines. Il ne lui fera rien, elle est trop précieuse à ses yeux. »

Roy soupira. Quelle galère encore ! Il se rendit dans la chambre que Blanche avait mis à sa disposition. Il aurait du mal à s'endormir.

* * *

Entre-temps, un des confrères de Raven l'avait avertit de l'arrivée d'un homme du futur.

« _Serait-ce_ … _non impossible je l'ai tué. Mais s'il est sous protection divine, Aurilis ou Kaïros ont très bien pu le ressusciter. Ils sont tellement puissants ces deux-là … par précaution, je vais envoyer nos tueurs noirs._ » pensa-t-il.

Il se renseigna sur le lieu où cet homme se trouvait, et convoqua les meurtriers aux ordres de sa confrérie. Raven leur expliqua précisément leur mission aux dix personnes qui avaient répondu à son appel. Mais il se garda bien de préciser que leur cible était protégée par la déesse la plus meurtrière de la Triade. Les assassins sombres se faufilèrent dans l'obscurité. Se déplaçant en silence, tels des ombres, ces hommes pouvaient surgir de n'importe où et tuer en quelques secondes.

Aurilis ne dormait pas. Elle s'était postée sur le toit du chalet, et surveillait les environs. Elle sentait qu'on menaçait son protégé. Ses yeux, l'un blanc l'autre noir, scrutait attentivement les environs. Aurilis vit soudain les assassins débouler dans la clairière. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Parfait, voilà longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue. Aurilis fondit dans le bois du chalet, et descendit sous forme d'ombre.

La brune jaillit de nulle part et referma ses crocs de vampire sur le cou d'un premier intrus. En une minute elle aspira son sang, son âme et son énergie vitale, le réduisant en un tas de poussière. La queue claqua ensuite, et trancha une tête. Roy avait entendu le hurlement de douleur du gars mordu par la déesse. Il se leva d'un bond et empoigna quelques couteaux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Blanche.

« On nous attaque je crois. Restez à couvert. » répondit Roy.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Les cris avaient redoublés. Aurilis massacrait les intrus avec la dernière sauvagerie. Grâce à l'obscurité, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue, autrement ils auraient détalé en sixième vitesse. L'un des tueurs s'approcha d'elle, poignard en main. SCHLAF ! Aurilis le griffa à la gorge, si vite qu'il ne vit rien venir. La chair s'ouvrit sous la violence du coup, et le sang gicla. Elle en frappa un autre à la poitrine, enfonçant son poing dans la cage thoracique. Les os cédèrent.

Aurilis bondit ensuite en l'air pour esquiver un coup, et se jeta sur l'assaillant crocs en avant. Un autre tas de poussière. Les derniers survivants comprenaient enfin qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à un adversaire de cette trempe. Ils reculèrent,.

« Il nous faut des renforts. » dit l'un d'eux.

« Oh mais je vous en prie faites. » sourit Aurilis.

La nuit les empêchait de voir ses dents couvertes de sang. Un des tueurs toucha un médaillon. Raven reçut le message.

« Aïe. Je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi coriace. » dit-il.

Néanmoins il accéda à la demande. Se servant d'un cercle de téléportation, il les envoya directement sur place. Une quinzaine cette fois. Aurilis n'attendit pas plus pour foncer dans le tas. Roy et Blanche, ne pouvant être d'aucune utilité, restaient à l'intérieur. Les bruits du combat leur parvenaient, leur donnant des sueurs froides. La déesse semblait être partout à la fois, griffant, mordant, tranchant et brisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle lacérait les chairs, ouvrait les gorges, broyait les os, souillant l'herbe verte du liquide vital.

Au bout de quelques minutes, plus personne hormis elle n'était debout. Pas moins de vingt-cinq cadavres se vidaient de leur sang à ses pieds. Aurilis les regarda avec une belle indifférence. Elle enjamba les corps et rentra au chalet. Blanche ne put retenir un cri de peur en la découvrant. Les mains de la divinité étaient couvertes de sang, de même que sa bouche et une bonne partie de son corps en général, témoignant ainsi de la bestialité du combat qu'elle venait de mener.

Aurilis fit disparaître tout ce sang dans un nuage d'argent. Avoir massacré tant de personnes ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça.

« On dirait que notre proie est au courant de notre venue. » dit-elle.

Ni Roy ni Blanche ne répondirent, encore pétrifiés par le spectacle qu'elle leur avait offert. Aurilis ne se formalisa pas de ce silence.

« Vous êtes hors de danger à présent. Ne vous en faites pas pour dehors, je vais nettoyer. » reprit-elle à l'adresse de Blanche.

Celle-ci hocha mécaniquement la tête. Aurilis sortit en passant à travers la porte. Une grande lumière envahit l'endroit, faisant disparaître tous les corps. La brune se disait à juste titre qu'il pourrait bien en venir d'autres. Aussi reprit-elle sa place sur le toit.

« Bon … euh … je crois que le mieux qu'on puisse faire est de retourner nous coucher. » fit Roy à l'intérieur.

« Oui … on ne craint rien tant qu'elle est là. » ajouta Blanche.

Ils se séparèrent. Mais après ce qui venait de se produire, il leur serait encore plus dur de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Raven s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ses tueurs. Il décida d'en envoyer un seul pour lui faire un compte-rendu. L'assassin arriva par le même moyen que les renforts. La clairière était étrangement déserte. L'homme s'avança, sortant des fourrés.

« C'est ça approche. » murmura la déesse.

Elle le laissa venir jusqu'au chalet. Là, elle apparut derrière lui et le renversa.

« Alors dis-moi, tu es venu tout seul ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, et lui lança un poignard. Aurilis le reçut dans le ventre sans broncher. L'autre se sauva. Mais … elle ôta son poignard du ventre. La plaie se referma aussitôt. La lame siffla, et atteignit son propriétaire dans la nuque.

« Pfff même pas drôle. » dit-elle.

Au moins il était mort en silence celui-là. Quoiqu'elle doutait que Roy soit en train de dormir à l'heure actuelle. Il valait mieux pourtant qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme, sachant ce qui les attendait. S'ils devaient se battre … Aurilis chercha sa chambre et entra.

« WAH ! » s'exclama Roy en découvrant l'œil blanc de la déesse

( _Ndla : bah oui le noir se voit pas _) Il soupira ensuite de soulagement, et rangea le couteau qu'il avait attrapé.

« Ca t'arrive de frapper aux portes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi faire ? » sourit-elle.

« Oh ben je sais pas moi … pour prévenir que tu arrive, ça éviterait les crises cardiaques. »

Roy alluma la lumière de sa table de chevet. Il s'appuya ensuite contre son oreiller.

« Sinon, quel bon vent t'amène ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ton insomnie. Tu dois être en forme pour le voyage, d'autant plus que nous avons des tueurs à nos trousses. » dit-elle sérieusement.

« Facile à dire. Mais avec tout ce qui m'est tombé sur la couronne aujourd'hui… »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Recouche-toi. »

Roy haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais obtempéra. En même temps avec elle, il valait mieux. Aurilis s'approcha de lui, et posa deux doigt sur le front de son protégé.

« Bonne nuit Roy. » dit-elle.

Une brève lueur éclaira le front du roi, et ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément. Aurilis quitta la chambre, et revint sur le toit. Le lendemain, Roy ouvrit les yeux sous l'insistance du soleil. Il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de s'être endormi. Il retrouva sa protectrice dans le salon, qui lui tendit une tasse.

« Blanche dort encore. Nous allons partir. » dit-elle.

« Entendu. »

Roy rédigea un mot à l'attention de leur hôtesse, et rejoignit la déesse dehors. Ils quittèrent la clairière. Aurilis menait toujours, sachant parfaitement où elle allait. Durant un long moment, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Soudain, la déesse s'arrêta et émit un grondement. Instinctivement, Roy tint un couteau prêt. Un instant s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe.

« _En haut._ » entendit Roy dans sa tête.

Il la leva, et vit des hommes tomber des arbres. Il se recula, avant de lancer un couteau. Aurilis envoya trois étoiles métalliques. Les intrus étaient encore des assassins de l'ombre. Roy sortit son épée. Mais contrairement à Aurilis, il se contenta de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Seulement, ses assaillants étaient venus dans l'intention de le tuer, ainsi qu'ils le lui rappelèrent. Roy se trouva dos à un arbre. Il bloquait l'épée d'un adversaire, tentant de le repousser.

Mais il semblait plus fort que Roy, et la lame se rapprochait dangereusement. Soudain, quelque chose emporta le tueur. Un hurlement retentit la seconde d'après.

" Tu aurais dû le tuer quand tu en as eu l'occasion. " dit Aurilis, du sang perlant à la commissure des lèvres.

" Je n'y tiens pas. J'ai tué suffisamment de gens comme ça. " répondit Roy en rangeant son épée.

" J'entends bien, mais eux n'ont pas ta conscience. Ce sera toi ou eux."

" Je ne tue pas quand je peux l'éviter. " insista Roy.

" Hmmm … à ta guise. Ne tue pas si tu ne le souhaite pas. " reprit Aurilis.

" Je suppose … que tu t'en chargera. " fit Roy en s'approchant.

" Naturellement. Je tuerais tous ceux qui menaceront le couple royal, quels qu'ils soient. " répondit-elle.

Roy ne savait comment interpréter ces paroles. D'un côté il était rassuré qu'elle veille à ce point sur lui et Riza, mais de l'autre côté il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'elle tue systématiquement comme elle le faisait. Et la connaissant, il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Sans compter que Roy n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer. Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident, au grand soulagement du beau brun. Vers midi, ils firent une petite halte. Aurilis demanda à son protégé ce qu'il désirait manger.

" Euuh ... je voudrais bien un peu de poulet avec des pommes de terres sautées." répondit Roy après une brève réflexion.

" Et voilà." fit Aurilis en faisant apparaître une assiette toute prête.

" Merci."

Bien entendu elle fournit également le couvert, la boisson et le dessert. La déesse noire ne mangea rien cette fois-ci. Elle avait eu son content d'âmes et de sang avec l'attaque de tout à l'heure. Roy mangeait avec appétit, la marche lui ayant bien creusé l'estomac. Son déjeuner avalé, ou plutôt englouti, ils reprirent la marche.

" Je te sens pensif, Roy." déclara Aurilis un moment après.

" Je pensais à ma Riza. Je m'inquiète terriblement pour elle. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à temps ?" répondit le brun.

" Oui. Et sois tranquille : il la traite correctement, je le sens. C'est tout dans son intérêt d'ailleurs."

Mouais. Roy ne serait complètement rassuré que lorsqu'il pourrait de nouveau la tenir dans ses bras.


	5. la confrérie des alchimistes

**Un bain de sang supplémentaire, ça vous tente ? Non ? Bah tant pis, je ferais comme si. En tout cas bonne lecture, merci beaucoup pour vos coms et amusez-vous.**

* * *

Du côté des ravisseurs, on faisait le point. Ils avaient compris que leurs tueurs avaient échoués. Il leur fallait donc employer une autre méthode.

« Que certains d'entre nous aillent nous débarrasser de ce gêneur ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. » s'exclama l'un d'eux.

« Je me porte volontaire. » fit un des membres.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta un autre.

« Et moi. »

En tout, cinq membres de la confrérie furent volontaire pour aller éliminer celui qui leur tenait tête. Dans sa cellule, Riza essayait de ne pas croire que Roy était mort.

« _Il ne faut pas croire l'ennemi … il a dû dire ça pour que je me tienne tranquille. De toutes manières, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici._ » pensait-elle.

La reine ne cessait d'entendre les terribles mots de son ravisseur : _il est mort, je_ _l'ai tué._ Riza se disait qu'Aurilis n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Elle l'avait forcément protégé. Dans ce cas, pourquoi les parents de Roy étaient-ils morts ? La blonde se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie au doute. Elle ne voulait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait tant n'était plus en vie. Pas tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas la preuve formelle.

Quelqu'un vint reprendre son plateau, Riza ne lui prêta aucune attention. On lui avait fourni de quoi calmer ses nausées, des médicaments à base de plantes, qui marchaient plus ou moins bien. Pour le moment, elle se tenait tapie dans un coin de sa prison, les genoux repliés sous le menton. Voilà déjà deux jours qu'elle était ici. Son mari lui manquait terriblement, mais Riza se consolait en se disant qu'un petit bout de lui grandissait dans son ventre.

En haut, les cinq alchimistes-mages se préparaient au départ. Ils se dissimulèrent sous des capes, sellèrent leur montures et sortirent de leur repaire au galop.

* * *

Entre-temps, Roy et Aurilis avaient quitté la forêt, et marchaient à présent dans une plaine.

« A ton avis, qu'es-ce qui va encore nous tomber sur le museau ? » demanda Roy.

« Ils doivent savoir que leurs assassins ont échoué. Par conséquent, ça pourrait les forcer à sortir de leur trou. » répondit Aurilis.

« Mouais. Ce sont tous des alchimistes pratiquant aussi la magie ? »

« Oui, ils formaient une confrérie redouté en ce temps-là. Leur savoir dépassait de loin celui du commun des mortels. Et comme en plus ils y mêlent la magie, autant dire qu'ils peuvent faire du dégât. » expliqua la déesse.

« Hé mais j'y pense : je n'ai pas pris mes gants ! C'est catastrophique. Mais aussi, à force de ne plus en faire … » réalisa le souverain.

Aurilis stoppa net. Elle alla droit vers lui, et lui demanda de lui donner les mains. Intrigué, il tendit les mimines. Aurilis posa ses paumes contre les siennes. Roy ressentit une curieuse sensation, comme si on dessinait sur ses mains.

« Ca te va ? » interrogea la brunette.

Quand Roy regarda ses paumes, il découvrit son cercle alchimique tracé en rouge dessus.

« Mais … je ne peux pas claquer des doigts au risque de me les brûler. » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu n'en aura pas besoin. Il te suffira de viser et d'enclencher la transmutation. » répondit Aurilis.

Roy décida de faire un essai. Il tendit la main gauche, et activa son cercle. Une puissante gerbe de feu en jaillit.

« Wôh ! Maintenant je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » dit-il impressionné.

Roy continua à s'exercer un moment, afin de maîtriser au mieux cette nouvelle technique. Quand il se sentit au point, ils purent reprendre leur route. Un village se présenta bientôt à eux, bonjour comment allez-vous. Aurilis décida d'une halte pour que son protégé se repose. Elle-même ne ressentait pas la fatigue, mais lui en avait grand besoin. Roy s'allongea sur le lit d'une chambre qu'ils avaient loué.

« Ouf je suis mort ! » souffla-t-il.

« Oui ça s'est déjà vu. » rappela Aurilis pince-sans-rire.

« Epargne-moi ce souvenir, veux-tu. »

Aurilis alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre, tandis que Roy pensait à Riza. Il demandait souvent à sa protectrice si elle allait bien. Ce à quoi Aurilis répondait patiemment et invariablement la même chose. Une demi-heure passa. Soudain, la déesse brune gronda comme un fauve. Sachant qu'elle signalait par-là un danger à venir, Roy se releva aussitôt :

« Où , combien et quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans la rue principale, cinq hommes dans dix minutes. » répondit-elle.

« Nous devrions aller les accueillir dans ce cas. » fit Roy en se levant.

« Je pense aussi. »

Aurilis quitta la fenêtre, et ils descendirent. La grande rue était animée. Nos amis s'adossèrent à un mur. Quelques temps plus tard, cinq hommes encapuchonnés déboulèrent au galop. Les gens s'écartèrent précipitamment. Puis quand ils découvrirent le visage des cavaliers, et surtout leur insigne, ils rentrèrent précipitamment chez eux. Tous sauf deux. Roy et Aurilis allèrent tranquillement de planter devant eux.

« Vous nous cherchez, je crois ? » lança le brun.

« C'est toi qui vient d'un autre temps ? » questionna un des alchimistes.

« A votre avis ? » répondit Aurilis.

Après quelques secondes de silence, les cavaliers mirent pieds à terre. Les deux camps se jaugèrent du regard, durant un instant qui parut une éternité. Puis exactement en même temps, ils frappèrent leurs mains gantées. Roy ne leur laissa pas le loisir de les poser au sol. Il tendit la main droite pour faire jaillir des boules de feu. Surpris, les alchimistes les encaissèrent de plein fouet. L'un d'eux cependant, mis une main au sol, faisant jaillir un poing de pierre.

Roy l'explosa en plein vol. Les quatre autres lancèrent à leur tour une attaque, que le Flame alchemist balaya. Aurilis afficha un sourire appréciateur devant la performance de son protégé.

« Ton alchimie est puissante. » fit un des membres de la confrérie.

« Et encore je me retiens. » répondit Roy.

Voyant cela, ils décidèrent d'avoir recours à leur autre science. Un bouquet d'éclairs fonça droit sur Roy. Aurilis fit un pas de côté, se plaçant devant lui. Les éclairs la percutèrent avec violence. Mais elle ne cilla pas.

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que … comment a-t-elle pu subir une telle attaque sans la plus petite égratignure ? » s'exclama un de leurs adversaires.

« C'est bizarre … mais on dirait … » commença un autre.

« Peu importe qui ils sont, nous devons nous en débarrasser ! » coupa un suivant.

Il sortit son épée, et s'élança rapidement suivi par ses confrères. Roy sortit la sienne, et se prépara au choc. Aurilis commença par en envoyer deux valdinguer, rien qu'en les frappant durement du plat de la main. Les trois autres attaquèrent le roi en même temps. Ce dernier, habitué à la vitesse de frappe de la déesse, put contenir leurs attaques. Les lames ripaient dans un fracas épouvantable. Comme le brun ne se servait pas uniquement de son épée, il pouvait en éloigner un le temps de s'occuper des deux autres.

* * *

Soudain, alors qu'il paraît un coup, Roy observa le visage de son agresseur. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ces prunelles vertes, cette mèche retombant devant la figure et un début de barbe …

« Maes ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Comment cet homme connaissait-il son prénom ? Roy le regardait fixement. Seul le cri de rage d'un autre lui permit de redescendre sur terre. Mais troublé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il eut beaucoup de mal à résister. L'un d'eux entailla sa jambe, et celui ressemblant à Maes le désarma brutalement. Roy tomba.

« J'ignore d'où tu me connais. Mais notre rencontre s'arrête ici. » dit le sosie de son meilleur ami.

Il s'apprêta lui trancher la tête. Un curieux bruit à ses côtés arrêta son geste. En regardant ses alliés, il les vit littéralement tomber en morceaux. L'alchimiste se retourna vivement, pour découvrir Aurilis, l'épée rouge de sang à la main.

« En effet, elle s'arrête là. Mais pas de la façon dont tu l'escomptais. » dit-elle.

Elle avait également pourfendu ses adversaires. Roy devina qu'Aurilis allait lui faire subir le même sort. Cela lui donna la force de se remettre debout.

« Attends ! Ne le tue pas s'il te plaît. » demanda Roy.

La copie de son ami s'étonna de sa clémence.

« Soit. Je te conseille de déguerpir avant que je ne change d'avis. » fit Aurilis au mage.

L'autre recula, surveillant ses adversaires, puis rangea son épée. Il leur tourna ensuite le dos. Aurilis le regarda aller vers sa monture du coin de l'œil. La grande brune s'apprêta à ranger son arme, quand elle perçut des ondes magiques. Rapide comme la foudre, ou comme elle seule sait l'être, Aurilis prit un couteau et le lança sur le dernier membre de la confrérie. Le projectile atteignit sa cible dans le dos. Il s'effondra.

« Aurilis ! » appela Roy.

Il se trouvait sur un cercle, et pris dans des rubans de couleurs. Ces derniers s'intensifièrent, et l'enveloppèrent. Aurilis jura, et eut juste le temps de le rejoindre dans le cercle. L'instant d'après, ils disparaissaient.

* * *

De son côté, Raven attendait des nouvelles des autres. Ils ne devrait plus tarder à en avoir.

« Comment va notre prisonnière ? » demanda-t-il à un de ses confrères qui entrait.

« Toujours pareil : elle reste dans son coin. »

« Voilà un bon état d'esprit. D'un autre côté, elle n'a guère le choix. »

« Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à nous envoyer un signe, par pigeon certainement. » reprit le confrère.

Raven hocha la tête. Deux heures passèrent sans la moindre plume à l'horizon. Ce qui les intrigua. Ils échangèrent un regard, tentant de se rassurer mutuellement. Mais Raven commençait à croire que la déesse cosmique était de la partie. Autrement dit, ils couraient droit au massacre. Son orgueil le poussa toutefois à penser qu'ils avaient encore une chance, qu'ils avaient simplement sous-estimé leur ennemi. Raven essayait de faire taire sa raison qui lui soufflait que face à Aurilis, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un début de commencement de chance.

« _Ils doivent avoir réussi, il faut qu'ils aient réussi. Aurilis a dû les tuer … du calme, elle n'est peut-être pas avec lui. Si elle l'a entraîné comme la plupart des rois c'est normal qu'il aie un aussi bon niveau._ » se disait-il

Mais plus il essayait de se convaincre plus le doute l'envahissait. Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir quand Aurilis était sur terre, à cause des massacres qui se produisaient en parallèle. Raven songea à se renseigner, mais il avait peur du résultat. Car là, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient perdus.

* * *

Roy avait fermé les yeux durant le transfert. Quand il rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'Aurilis le tenait contre elle. Il leva la tête vers elle, elle était occupée à observer l'endroit. Aurilis le lâcha.

« Bon, ce n'était pas un sort de désintégration, c'est déjà ça. » dit-elle en mettant une main sur la hanche.

« Parce qu'il existe des sorts comme ça ? » interrogea Roy, peu rassuré.

« Oui. Mais vu que j'étais avec toi, ça n'aurait pas pu t'atteindre. » répondit-elle.

« Et où sommes-nous ? » continua le jeune roi.

L'endroit autour d'eux était étrange : tout semblait fait en cristal. Sous leur pieds se trouvait une matière ressemblant à de l'eau.

« Il nous a envoyé dans une autre dimension. » déclara Aurilis.

« Héééé ! Tu veux dire qu'on est dans un autre monde ? » s'exclama Roy.

« C'est bien ce que je veux dire, en effet. Reste savoir dans quel coin nous sommes. »

Aurilis commença à avancer, désireuse d'explorer l'endroit.


	6. L'autre reine

**L'ennemi a décidé de changé de tactique ... pendant ce temps, nos héros sont toujours coincés on ne sait où. Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Nos confrères ont certainement péris face à l'ennemi. Le rituel est pour bientôt, et nous n'avons pas la bonne personne. Ca ne peut plus durer." résuma un mage-alchimiste. 

" Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Raven est notre chef, et il refuse de changer les choses." dit quelqu'un.

" Sachant que nous risquons gros, je crois que nous devons agir par nous-même." reprit le premier.

" Et que propose-tu dans ce cas ?" interrogea un autre.

" De faire ce qu'il refuse d'accomplir."

Le reste de la confrérie échangea un regard. Il avait raison. Pas question qu'ils paient l'erreur de Raven à sa place. L'un d'entre eux se proposa pour mener à bien cette tâche. L'assemblée approuva, et mit fin à la réunion. Le volontaire alla se préparer pour sa mission. Il débuta par quelques calculs. Cette fois, il ne fallait pas faire d'erreur. C'était déjà une grande chance que la confrérie puisse réparer la première, même s'il devait faire vite. Quand l'alchimiste en eut terminé avec ses équations, il traça un cercle sur le sol.

Il y retranscrit les formules, et enfin se positionna dedans avant de l'activer. Des rubans de couleur l'enveloppèrent, et il disparut. Quelques instant plus tard, le visiteur temporel se retrouva dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fit jaillir une petite boule de lumière. Devant lui se trouvait un grand lit. L'alchimiste s'y dirigea. Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains y dormait, aux côtés d'un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Doucement, le visiteur souleva la jeune femme. Puis il se dirigea vers le cercle et s'y engouffra. Quand il fut de retour dans son époque, il faisait jour. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller celle qui se trouvait dans bras.

" Mais ... où suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Vous êtes dans le passé, reine Cassandra." répondit son ravisseur.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. L'alchimiste la reposa assez brutalement sur le sol.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu l'audace d'entrer dans la chambre de votre souveraine ?" interrogea Ccassandra.

" Vous n'avez pas à savoir qui je suis. Et ici, vous n'êtes la reine de rien." répondit le mage-alchimiste.

Il la prit par le poignet, elle se débattit. Il la chargea alors sur son épaule, et la conduisit dans la cellule où se trouvait déjà Riza. L'alchimiste flanqua Cassandra dedans.

" Faites-moi sortir immédiatement avant que je n'appelle les dieux cosmiques !" menaça la reine.

" C'est ça !"

Riza se releva. Les dieux cosmiques ? Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir les appeler. Pour autant qu'elle sache, seule le couple royal pouvait le faire. Cassandra se retourna, et découvrit Riza.

" Vous êtes la mère de Roy !" fit la jeune femme blonde.

" Qui ?" répondit Cassandra.

Riza avait reconnu son prédécesseur grâce au portrait dans le palais. Elle baissa les yeux sur le ventre de la reine : il déjà arrondi par la vie, mais pas de beaucoup.

" Venez par là je vous prie, je vais tout vous expliquer." reprit Riza.

Cassandra vint s'asseoir sur la paillasse de sa camarade de cellule. Elle replia sa longue chemise de nuit aux manches courtes, et s'assit.

" Je m'appelle Riza Mustang. Tout comme vous je suis la reine du Lanadriann et j'ai été enlevée durant la nuit." commença la blonde.

" Mustang ? La reine ? Mais c'est impossible." releva son interlocutrice.

" Si, dans la mesure où nous ne venons pas de la même époque vous et moi. Par rapport à vous, je viens d'un futur plus lointain. Je vous ai succédé en épousant votre fils." révéla Riza.

" Mon fils ? J'attends un garçon ?" continua Cassandra en portant une main à son ventre.

" Oui. Et moi aussi je suis enceinte. Ces individus nous ont amené dans leur époque, le quinzième siècle, afin d'accomplir un rituel pour libérer un banni. Le problème, c'est qu'ils vont se servir de nos enfants pour ça." continua la blonde.

" Mais c'est monstrueux !" fit Cassandra, horrifiée.

" Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Normalement, c'est vous seule qu'ils auraient dû kidnapper, car seul Roy a le pouvoir de délivrer l'hanigan. Mais celui qui devait venir vous chercher s'est trompé d'époque, et a atterri trente ans trop tard."

" Je vois. Nous sommes vraiment dans de sales draps. Il faut invoquer Aurilis et Kaïros." fit Cassandra.

" J'ai déjà essayé de tracer leurs nombres invocateurs, mais l'endroit est rempli de magie. Les chiffres s'effacent aussitôt dès qu'on les trace. Et si on essaie par la prière, on se prends une sacrée décharge." expliqua Riza.

" Ils ont pensé à tout visiblement. Et vu notre état, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'insister." reprit Cassandra.

" En effet. Roy sait déjà que j'ai disparu, et il va sûrement venir avec Aurilis."

" Roy ... c'est le prénom que nous lui avons donné ? Ca me plaît." dit Cassandra.

Riza sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour faire connaissance avec sa belle-mère décédée. Ni même se retrouver emprisonnée au quinzième siècle.

" Comment est mon fils ? Et comment l'avez-vous connu ?" demanda Cassandra.

" Roy est le portait de son père." commença Riza.

La blonde hésitait quand à la question suivante. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle et son époux allaient se faire assassiner par Aurélien, le cousin germain du roi ? Si elle le faisait, Roy aurait encore ses parents. Mais dans ce cas, il resterait au Lanadriann, et elle ne le connaîtrait jamais.

" Nous nous sommes connus au cours d'un voyage. Vous verrez bien comment." dit-elle enfin.

" Je vois. Aurilis disait souvent qu'il est préférable parfois de ne pas trop en savoir sur l'avenir." fit Cassandra.

C'est également ce que pensait la deuxième reine.

* * *

Soudain, la porte de la salle où elles étaient retenues s'ouvrit violemment. Raven entra, et se dirigea vers la cellule. Il observa Cassandra un instant. 

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne m'ayez pas parlé de ça." dit-il.

" Tout simplement parce que vous auriez refusé. Et qu'on ne peut pas se permettre un tel risque." répondit celui qui se trouvait derrière lui.

" La blonde aurait suffit, puisque le sang du vingt-quatrième roi est en elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de risquer d'ameuter les dieux cosmiques !" s'exclama Raven.

" Son mari ne s'est rendu compte de rien, contrairement à son fils." rappela son collègue.

" Je vous préviens : si jamais vous faites du mal à mon enfant, je vous tuerais de mes mains." avertit Cassandra en se levant.

Il se dégageait d'elle une aura glacée, et impérieuse qui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait l'habitude de commander. Cassandra marcha vers eux, et ses ravisseurs reculèrent malgré eux.

" Ils savent déjà. C'est comme si vous étiez déjà morts. Mieux vaut que vous nous relâchiez tant que vous le pouvez encore. Nous pourrons sûrement faire fléchir les dieux. Nous sommes votre unique chance." reprit-elle.

Riza perçut de l'hésitation dans l'attitude de leur ravisseurs. A leur place elle aurait ressenti la même chose. Une aura de puissance palpable émanait de la reine, mettant mal à l'aise les personnes présentes.

" Navré Altesse. Mais c'est hors de question." dit Raven.

" Tsss ! Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça. Tu transpire la peur. Et tu as raison. Quand ton heure sera venue, tu ne pourras plus rien faire." reprit la reine.

Raven déglutit, et frappa contre les barreaux.

" Personne ne me parle ainsi !" souffla-t-il.

" N'essaie pas de m'impressionner. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni des marionnettes que tu appelle confrères. Tu t'es attaqué à un morceau cent fois trop gros pour toi. Tu le sais parfaitement." répliqua Cassandra, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

" On verra si vous direz encore cela au moment du rituel." siffla Raven.

" Parce que tu crois réellement être encore en vie à ce moment-là ? Les dieux cosmiques t'auront tué bien avant."

Raven bouillait de rage devant cette femme qui ne le craignait pas. Il avait l'habitude que les gens tremblent devant lui, ou même à la simple évocation du nom de sa confrérie. Tous, ils pliaient devant lui à un moment ou à un autre, et cette maudite reine ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Raven se détourna d'elle, et sortit d'un pas rageur. Cassandra lui adressa un regard noir, avant de retourner s'asseoir. Riza ne disait mot, impressionnée par l'attitude de la reine.

Cette denière, inconsciente des pensées de sa camarade, passait machinalement une main sur son ventre tendu par la présence de l'enfant à venir. Si Riza disait qu'il allait venir, elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de le rencontrer avant l'heure. Soudain elle se tourna vers la blonde.

'" J'y pense : c'est mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille que vous portez là." dit-elle.

" Hein ? Oh oui ! Je ne sais pas du tout, ça doit faire tout juste un mois." répondit Riza en mettant à son tour les mains sur son abdomen.

" Moi c'est déjà deux mois et demi. Vous avez des nausées ?"

" Ne m'en parlez pas ! Mais ils m'ont donné de quoi les soulager. Remarquez, vu que nous sommes précieuses pour eux, ils ont intérêt à nous traiter correctement. répondit Riza.

" En effet. C'est amusant de découvrir sa descendance avant même qu'elle ne soit née." sourit Cassandra.

" Ou son mari encore dans le ventre de sa mère." ajouta Riza.

" Vous voulez toucher ?" proposa Cassandra.

" Hu ? Eh bien euh ... c'est assez bizarre ... mais je veux bien." fit Riza.

Elle avança une main, qu'elle posa sur le ventre de son prédécesseur. C'était comme si Roy était avec elle. Quelle sensation étrange. Riza permit à la reine de faire la même chose. Elles échangèrent un sourire complice. La jeune reine blonde se sentait mieux avec Cassandra à ses côtés, et la présence de son mari tout près. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Toutefois, Riza espérait qu'elle ne la questionnerait pas trop, autrement elle finirait par lui dire la vérité.

* * *

Un homme vint leur apporter le déjeuner. Cassandra lui jeta un regard à le faire rentrer sous terre, et il décampa. 

" Eh bien ! Vous avez ce qui s'appelle du charisme." commenta Riza.

" Hmm ... dites-moi Riza, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes reine ?" interrogea Cassandra.

" Pas trop non. Mon mariage avec Roy est récent." avoua-t-elle.

" D'accord. Vous savez moi je gouverne depuis un bon moment déjà. Mon charisme vient de mon expérience, ni plus ni moins. Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire ceci : vous occupez la plus haute position dans la hiérarchie, et vous êtes protégée par de puissantes créatures. Par conséquent vous n'avez rien ni personne à craindre. Il suffit juste que les autres le savent et s'en rappellent." conseilla Cassandra.

" Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir." fit la jeune femme.

" Oh il n'y a pas de doute. Une fois que l'on sait cela les choses viennent naturellement, croyez-moi."

Riza se dit qu'elles avaient peut-être là le moyen de s'échapper. Si par leur assurance et leur statut elles pouvaient faire pression sur un de ces hommes, il pouvait les aider à s'évader. Elle en fit part à son prédécesseur.

" C'est une bonne idée, mais elle soulève un point épineux : où irions-nous ? Nous ne savons pas comment ils nous amenées ici, on ne peut donc pas repartir par nos propres moyens." répondit la reine.

" Mais une fois dehors nous pourrons invoquer les dieux en toute tranquillité. Eux ont certainement le pouvoir de nous ramener." reprit Riza.

Cassandra la regarda. Mais oui bien sûr ! Ici ça leur était impossible à cause de la magie ambiante, mais dehors c'était différent.

" Et même, celui qui nous libèrera pourrait nous renvoyer à notre époque. Je crois que vous avez raison Riza, nous devons au moins essayer." dit-elle.

Leur décision leur donna plus d'assurance. Il fallait juste choisir la bonne personne.


	7. Le monde de Shinook

**Alors où nos chers amis ont-ils bien pu atterrir ? Dans un monde assez curieux en fait. Merci de vos coms, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aurilis et Roy observait en silence le monde où ils se trouvaient. Tout était ... si calme, mais en même temps opressant. Jusque là, ils n'avaient croisé personne.

" Hmm ... on dirait le monde de Shinook." déclara Aurilis.

Elle ouvrit la broche qui maintenait sa cape fermée, et fit disparaître celle-ci. Ses ailes recouvraient encore ses épaules. Roy se porta à sa hauteur.

" C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans un autre monde. Que doit-on y faire ?" dit-il.

" Ca, on le saura en temps voulu."

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Partout des pics de cristal se dressaient ici et là. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent une sortie. Le paysage qui s'offraient à eux était étonnant : entièrement en cristal. Les abres, les rochers, et même l'herbe. Roy tournait sur lui-même pour tout regarder, pendant que la déesse avançait avec une relative indifférence.

" Y'a-t-il des gens ici au moins ?" questionna le jeune roi.

Avant que la déesse ne puisse répondre, le sol se mit à trembler. Ils perçurent également des cris. Roy distingua une silhouette humaine, poursuivie par ce qui semblait être un troupeau en furie.

" Tu pourrais aller chercher cette personne Aurilis ?"

" Pas besoin de demander. Grimpe." répondit-elle.

Roy s'accrocha à son cou, et elle décolla. Quand elle fut en vue de la personne, elle se mit dans le bon sens, amorça une descente et l'attrapa par les épaules. Roy remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme quand elle leva la tête vers eux.

" Bonjour !" dit-il.

Aurilis conduisit son monde près de la grotte d'où ils étaient sortis, et se posa. La jeune femme qui les regarda était habillée comme une indienne : vêtements en cuir à frange, tresses avec un bandeau, et mocassins. Elle observa un instant ses sauveurs.

" C'est vous." dit-elle à Aurilis.

" Oui. Voilà un petit temps que je ne suis pas venue." répondit la brunette.

" Attends : tu es déjà venue ici ? " releva Roy.

" C'est que j'ai dit oui."

Yeux en billes du côté du brun. La déesse se tourna vers la jeune fille.

" Shinobe c'est ça ?" reprit-elle.

" Vous souvenez de moi visiblement. Pourtant, je n'avais que quatre ans quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois." répondit la nommée Shinobe.

" C'est exact."

Shinobe posa ses yeux sur Roy. Mignon, très mignon. Mais ... c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Kaïros accompagnait la déesse. Surtout un mortel. Il ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Shinobe était cependant bien contente de voir Aurilis.

" Un problème, Shin ? " interrogea Aurilis.

" Eh bien ... le pays a quelques difficultés en ce moment. Une de nos prêtresses a mal tourné. Elle s'est emparé de la Pierre Volcano et depuis c'est la misère."

" Tiens donc. Je parie que la sécheresse règne ici, sans parler de la famine." fit la déesse.

" Oui ... beaucoup de gens sont morts." avoua Shinobe.

" On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose Aurilis." intervint Roy.

" Evidemment qu'on va faire quelque chose. Cependant Shin, je vais exiger un petit quelque chose en retour."

" Je vous écoute déesse."

" En échange de notre aide, ton peuple devra prêter son Etoile de Lumière à Roy.

Shinobe resta un instant coite devant une telle demande. Cette pierre en forme d'étoile était sacrée pour les siens, à cause du puissant pouvoir protecteur qu'elle renfermait. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

" C'est que ...cette pierre est ..." commença Shinobe.

" J'ai dit prêter, pas donner. Quand on prête quelque chose à quelqu'un, on doit le rendre quand on en a plus besoin." coupa la déesse cosmique.

Shinobe fut rassurée. Elle annonça qu'elle allait les conduire au palais de son roi. Aurilis proposa d'y aller par la voie des airs, ce qui serait plus rapide. Roy grimpa sur son dos, pendant que Shinobe tiendrait la main de la brune. Aurilis décolla vivement, comme à son habitude. Grâce à l'étoile qu'elle portait au front, elle était capable de s'orienter mieux qu'un GPS. Trouver le fameux palais ne fut donc pas compliqué pour elle.

* * *

Aurilis se posa devant les gardes, qui sursautèrent. Néanmoins ils la connaissaient, et la laissèrent passer. Roy retint un sifflement admiratif. La demeure était magnifique avec ces cristaux multicolores. Un homme passa dans un couloir, et remarqua les visiteurs.

" Nous devons voir ton roi." annonça Aurilis.

Il resta un instant sans voix, puis hocha la tête. Il les conduisit ensuite vers la salle du trône, et après un court dialogue avec les garde y entra. Les visiteurs attendirent le feu vert pour y pénétrer à leur tour.

" Vous pouvez y aller, sa Majesté vous attends." leur annonça-t-on.

Tous trois passèrent la porte. Le roi de Shinook attendait, assis sur un fauteuil dont vous avez une idée de la matière. Il les salua courtoisement. Shinobe fit une révérence.

" Salut à toi, roi de Shinook. Je te présente mon protégé, Roy Mustang souverain du Lanadriann." fit Aurilis.

" Soyez le bienvenue dans mon pays Altesse. Prenez place je vous en prie." reprit le roi.

" Je vous remercie votre Altesse." répondit Roy.

Lui, Aurilis et Shinobe s'asirent de part et d'autre du roi, sur des fauteuils confortables. Un serviteur apporta des boissons et des gâteaux. Roy observa un beignet : il était en cristal. Il interrogea la déesse du regard. Elle hocha la tête, l'encourageant à manger. Hésitant, Mustang mordit dedans. Le cristal céda facilement, évoquant davantage du sucre qu'une pierre.

" _C'est pas mauvais ce machin en fin de compte._" se dit-il.

" Alors, dites-moi la raison de votre venue ici, grande déesse. Pour qu'un de vos protégés vous suive, c'est que la raison n'est pas ordinaire." dit le roi.

" Tu as raison, roi Soren. A vrai dire, il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit là, et par définition moi non plus. Sa reine s'est fait enlever par un mage-alchimiste de chez nous. Nous sommes venus la chercher, et un membre de la confrérie du ravisseur nous a envoyé ici." expliqua Aurilis.

" En fait, c 'est surtout moi qu'il a expédié ici. Mais comme elle me protège ..." précisa Roy.

Soren hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Puis la déesse reprit la parole.

" En chemin nous avons croisé Shinobe, gardienne du temple. Elle nous pa parlé de vos soucis. Je lui ai dit que nous allions vous apporter notre aide, mais à une condition."

" Laquelle ?"

" Vous devrez prêter votre Etoile de Lumière à Roy."

" Prêter, non pas donner ... mais rien que ça c'est difficile. Enfin, comparé à ce que nous subissons, ça ne me paraît pas aussi cher que ça. Le peuple avant tout." répondit Soren.

" Bien. Nous partirons rapidement."

" Avant cela, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez à ce sujet, Sire ?" intervint Roy.

" Volontiers. Voyez-vous nous possédons cinq prêtresses, maîtrisant chacune un élément : les quatre que l'on connaît plus la foudre. Chacune d'elle possède également une pierre sacrée renfermant une grande puissance. Nos prêtresses sont censées assurer notre protection, et la prospérité de notre terre. Mais dernièrement, le pouvoir est monté à la tête de l'une d'entre elles : Râyah, prêtresse du feu. Elle s'est servie de sa pierre pour accroître sa force, et elle a répandu la sécheresse." raconta Soren.

" Et les autres ne peuvent pas lutter contre elle ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Râyah leur a dérobé leur pierre, par conséquent elles n'ont pas autant de force qu'elle avec la sienne."

" Je vois."

" Je vais vous conduire à une chambre, si vous désirez vous reposer un peu Majesté." proposa Soren.

" J'aurais surtout besoin de réfléchir. Ce sera donc avec plaisir Altesse." sourit Roy.

Ils se levèrent, Shinobe prit congé pour retourner à son temple. Le roi Soren laissa ses invités à la porte d'une chambre.

* * *

" Je suppose qu'il sait que tu ne dors jamais." dit Roy une fois dedans.

" En effet. C'est pour cela qu'il a dit une chambre, et non pas deux." répondit Aurilis.

" Bien. Tâchons d'élaborer un plan pour contrer cette prêtresse." reprit le brun en s'asseyant sur son lit.

" Il faudrait lui reprendre sa pierre, ça la rendra plus vulnérable." commença sa protectrice.

" Dans ce cas, je peux m'en charger pendant que toi tu l'occupera." suggéra Roy.

" Ca me va. Mais tu dois savoir que la Pierre Volcano brûle tout ce qui entre en contact avec elle."

" !!! On va inverser alors."

" Non. Je doute que tu puisse l'approcher. Sa puissance de feu est largement supérieure à la tienne." contredit Aurilis.

" Et comment vais-je prendre quelque chose qui va me cramer les mains à coup sûr ?" interrogea Roy en haussant un sourcil.

" Toi aussi tu maîtrise ce pouvoir. Tu n'auras qu'à t'en servir." sourit Aurilis.

Eh ben voyons. Pour elle c'était facile, elle ne ressentait pas la douleur et était immortelle. Mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé d'inverser les rôles. Aurilis ne craignait rien contrairement à lui. Ceci étant mis au point, ils décidèrent par un accord tacite de partir sur-le-champs. Roy en informa Soren d'abord, puis rejoignit Aurilis sur un vaste balcon.

" Bonne chance !" lança le roi de Shinook tandis qu'il décollait.

" Merci !" répondit Roy.

Aurilis se dirigeait vers le domainde de la prêtresse du feu, situé dans un volcan.

" Pfffou ! C'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud dans le pays." dit Roy.

" Rassure-toi, on sera vite arrivé." dit la déesse.

Elle accéléra sa vitesse. Le volcan où résidait Râyah fut rapidement en vue. Depuis une ouverture dans le flanc de la montagne, la prêtresse du feu les vit arriver. Aussitôt une puissante gerbe de feu jaillit. Aurilis se renversa sur le côté pour l'éviter.

" C'est le bonjour local ? demanda Roy.

" On dirait bien. Tiens-bon." répondit Aurilis.

Râyah fit apparaître des centaines de boules de feu, qu'elle lança toutes vers la déesse et son protégé. Aurilis monta vivement en tournoyant, exécuta des vrilles, des loopings et les cabrioles les plus diverses. Mais les boules de feu semblaient les poursuivre. Roy se demanda s'il pouvait les détruire. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il se souvienne où était le haut et où était le bas.

" Aurilis ... pourrais-tu t'arrêter deux secondes le temps que je vois si j'arrive à neutraliser ces boules de feu ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ca peut se faire."

Aurilis distança un instant les projectiles brûlants, puis fit brusquement volte-face. Roy tendit une main, et une tornade enflammée en jaillit. Quand elle disparut, les boules avaient disparu. Aurilis félicita son protégé, et fonça à nouveau vers la caverne. Cette fois, ce fut carrément de longues lignes enflammées, serpentant et claquant comme des fouets qui jaillirent. Aurilis les évita tout en poursuivant sa route. Mais arrivée près de l'entrée, un énorme pic de feu la manqua de peu. Elle prit de l'altitude, tout en évitant les pics que la prêtresse faisait sortir de la montagne.

Elle émit un rugissement très félin quand l'un d'eux manqua de l'embrocher.

" Tu ne crains rien pourtant." fit remarquer Roy.

" Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas ça. Et je dois faire attention à toi aussi."

Elle opéra un looping arrière, esquivant ainsi un pic de feu qui n'aurait pas manqué de calciné son protégé.

" Je vais finir par être malade." avertit Roy.

" Hm. Bon j'ai une idée."

Aurilis se posa à flanc de volcan. Elle fit apparaître sa cape, qu'elle passa à Roy.

" Tu sais toujours comment ça fonctionne ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. On se retrouve près de la pierre." répondit-il.

Aurilis hocha la tête, et décolla. Roy enfila la cape aussi noire que ses cheveux, la boutonna puis se concentra. Il fondit dans la pierre, et partit à la recherche de la Pierre Volcano.

* * *

Entre-temps, la déesse cosmique était revenue à la charge. A présent, elle allait pouvoir montrer tout son potentiel sans craindre que Mustang soit blessé. Une espèce de bonhomme enflammé fonça droit vers elle. Elle bloqua avec une main, et le renvoya au lanceur.

" C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle narquoise.

Elle avait profité du renvoi pour se rapprocher. La brune distinguait Râyah maintenant. La prêtresse était vêtue dans le même style que la déesse, sauf que ses vêtements étaient blancs avec des motifs en forme de flammes. Voyant à qui elle avait à faire, Râyah ne put réprimer un sursaut de panique. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et repartit au combat. Un serpent de feu surgit de ses mains tendues. Aurilis dégaina son épée et fendit l'attaque en deux. Elle se décida enfin à riposter, mais pas trop fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sauve et découvre que Roy cherchait à lui prendre sa pierre.

Cependant, Aurilis savait qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par se sauver. Râyah l'avait reconnue. Elle se défendait par principe, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas de taille. Mais la déesse devait l'occuper suffisamment de temps pour que Roy trouve la pierre.

Ce dernier était dans le domaine de la prêtresse du feu, plus précisément dans un dédale de couloirs. Il avançait complètement au hasard. Tout à coup, il arriva dans une grande salle. En son centre, un énorme rubis en forme de losange et au reflets orangés, flottait au-dessus d'un cratère fumant. La Pierre Volcano, à n'en pas douter. Le monarque s'en approcha.

" _Bingo. La question à présent, c'est comment vais-je la prendre._" pensa-t-il en observant le joyau tourner sur lui-même.

Roy regarda autour de lui. Rien ne pouvait lui permettre de déplacer l'objet. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il portait la cape d'Aurilis. Peut-être qu'en enveloppant la pierre dedans il pourrait la transporter sans problème. Roy défit la broche d'argent et ôta le tissu noir.

" _J'espère qu'elle ne va pas cramer, autrement je risque d'être le prochain sur la liste._" songea-t-il.

Il enroula la cape autour du rubis à la façon d'un sac, et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle résistait au pouvoir du feu. Roy fit sortir la Pierre Volcano de son cratère, quand un éclat attira son attention : les autres pierres des prêtresses se trouvaient là, alignées sur des étagères, et de taille exceptionnelle. Le roi s'approcha. Il fallait les récupérer celles-là aussi. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il sut comment procéder : Mustang déposa la cape ouverte à une extrémité, recula et fit sauter un coin de l'étagère.

Les quatre pierres roulèrent et tombèrent dans la cape. Roy en attrapa les bords, et les enferma dedans. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à partir, quand la prêtresse du feu déboula dans la salle. Elle regarda, surprise de le trouver là. Puis Râyah reporta ses yeux à l'emplacement de son joyau, et constata sa disparition ainsi que celle des autres.

" Ma pierre ... je vais te ... AAAARRR !" dit-elle.

Roy vit soudain Aurilis surgir derrière la jeune femme, et planter ses crocs redoutables dans son cou. Eliminer toute menace pour le couple royal. La déesse fonctionnait ainsi. Aurilis délaissa le tas de poussière, et se dirigea vers Roy.

" Tu as réussi visiblement." dit-elle.

" Oui, j'ai aussi pris celle des autres prêtresses, je les ai mises dans ta cape."

" Oooh bien joué !" sourit la déesse.

Elle prit sa cape, le fit monter sur son dos et ils sortirent. Ils rendirent une visite aux quatres autres prêtresses pour leur rendre leur bien. Ceci fait, ils retournèrent au palais annoncer leur victoire au roi de Shinook. La température ayant pas mal baissé, ce dernier fut rapidement au courant. Il les accueillit sur le balcon quand la déesse se posa.

" Une promesse est une promesse." dit-il en souriant.

Il les invita à le suivre jusqu'à une salle bien gardée. Soren fit tourner une poignet en cercle, et invita les autres à le suivre. Le monarque s'arrêta devant uen cloche, et désactiva l'antivol magique. Puis il prit l'Etoile de Lumière, attachée à une chaîne d'or. Soren la remit à Roy. L'étoile brillait et diffusait une douce lumière.

" Encore merci de votre aide Majesté, et de la vôtre aussi grande déesse." dit Soren.

" De rien. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à présent." répondit Roy en passant l'Etoile de Lumière.

Ils saluèrent le roi et ses courtisans, puis Aurilis ouvrit un passage dimensionel.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Lanadriann. A présent que Roy avait une protection efficace, ils allaient pouvoir aller délivrer Riza.

" _Tiens bon mon amour j'arrive_." pensa Roy.


	8. Dispute

**Bien, nous approchons de la fin de la fic. La nouvelle est prête, rassurez-vous. Alors, que va-t-il se passer ici ? Merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Roy bondit par-dessus une rangée de haut buisson. Son épaule blessée lui faisait un mal de chien. Il rampa pour se mettre à l'abri. Coment en était-il arrivé là, se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Et la réponse fut bien évidemment la même : bêtement, voilà tout. Aurilis n'était pas là cette fois. Normal, après leur dispute. 

C'était arrivé à leur retour du monde de Shinook :

" Ce voyage était vraiment étonnant : un monde tout en cristal ! J'aurais jamais imaginé ça." dit Roy.

" Oui, il vrai qu'au point d'en manger c'est assez étonant." répondit la déesse.

" Quand je pense aussi à celui qui nous a envoyé là-bas ... en parlant de ça, j'ai cru te voir faire un mouvement vers lui." reprit le roi.

" Tu as bien vu."

Roy fut soudain prit d'un doute. Il lui avait pourtant demandé d'épargner cet homme. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Tu ne l'as pas tué j'espère ?"

" Si fait."

" Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas le faire ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?" s'écria-t-il.

Aurilis s'arrêta. Puis lentement elle se tourna vers son protégé, dardant ses insondables yeux noirs sur lui.

" Parce que je considère l'envoi d'un de mes protégés dans un autre monde comme une menace. Et j'éradique tout ce qui représente un danger pour toi et Riza. Ensuite Roy, et retiens bien ceci : je peux faire certaines choses que tu me demande, parce que je te fais confiance, mais n'imagine jamais que tu me contrôle." répondit-elle calmement.

Elle avait insisté sur le mot jamais. Sauvage comme elle était, il était évident que personne ne pouvait prétendre la contrôler.

" D'ailleurs, il m'a semblé que tu connaissais cet homme." reprit-elle.

" Oui ... enfin pas tout à fait. Il était le sosie de mon meilleur ami, Maes Hughes." avoua Roy.

" Hn je vois. Plutôt une vie antérieure lointaine. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ce Maes est mort c'est ça ?" continua Aurilis.

" Oui. Il s'est fait tué je n'ai jamais su comment. Hé mais ... pourrais-tu ... tu ne veux pas le ressusciter ?" interrogea soudain Roy.

Bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait, elle l'avait déjà fait avec lui. D'après ce qu'il savait, Aurilis et Kaïros étaient les seuls à posséder un pouvoir résurrecteur. Alors elle pouvait sans problème ramener son meilleur ami à la vie.

" Non." répondit Aurilis.

" Pourquoi ? C'est facile à faire pour toi, et tu ne paie aucun prix. Aurilis, il a laissé une femme et un enfant très jeune. Tu dois le ramener." insista Roy.

" Oh que non. Si choquant que cela te paraisse, ta vie en Amestris ne m'intéresse pas."

Aurilis lui tourna le dos et continua sa marche.

" C'était mon meilleur ami ! Mon confident et mon soutient, il était très important pour moi. Tu m'a bien ressuscité moi !" reprit le roi en la rejoignant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Aurilis s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

" Toi c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ..."

" Parce que je suis ton protégé c'est ça ?" coupa Roy.

" Pas seulement ! Ton heure n'était pas venue : en arrivant du passé ce type a bouleversé l'ordre des choses. Si je t'avais laissé mort et ta femme dans le passé, c'est la dynastie Mustang qui s'effondrait. Sans parler du chaos dans lequel le pays aurait pu sombrer, à cause de la guerre que n'aurait pas manqué de provoquer la passation du pouvoir." expliqua Aurilis, qui commençait à s'énerver.

" Bon d'accord, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas le ramener ? Tu es une déesse après tout, et la plus puissante. S'il y a bien des êtres qui peuvent faire cela ce sont bien les dieux non ?" s'entêta le souverain.

" Non te dis-je ! Et contrairement à ce qe tu pense, les divinités sont bien les dernières à vouloir ressusciter les morts. La mort fait partie de la vie, c'est un cycle que personne ne doit bafouer, pas même les dieux. Tout être a une date de naissance et une de mort. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. L'heure de ton ami était venue, tout comme était venue celle de tes parents. Pourquoi crois-tu que je les ait pas ramenés eux aussi ?"

" Mais tu pourrais faire une exception, au moins pour Maes !"

" NON !" rugit la déesse, si fort que les oiseaux autour s'envolèrent.

" J'aurais pensé que je pouvais te demander ça ... faut croire que je me suis trompé." fit Roy déçu.

Grâce à sa protectrice, il avait entrevu là l'espoir de revoir un être cher. Mais Aurilis venait de briser cet espoir en mille morceaux.

" En effet, tu t'es trompé. Quand les mortels cesseront d'avoir l'idée saugrenue de vouloir ramener les morts, les souffrances qu'ils endurent diminueront peut-être." reprit-elle.

" As-tu seulement une idée de la raison pour laquelle nous voulons ressusciter les morts ? Parce que c'est une épreuve très dure que de perdre un être cher. Si on veut le ramener c'est par amour. Mais il faut croire que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est." répiqua Mustang.

" Roy, tu commence à m'énerver." avertit la déesse.

Son regard commença à flamboyer, mais Roy ne cilla pas. Au contraire il soutint fermement son regard.

" Tu t'énerve facilement, je m'en suis rendu compte. Et après ? Tu as l'intention de prendre à moi maintenant ?" demanda-t-il provocant.

" Ne m'y oblige pas." rétorqua-t-elle.

" Je vois. Je crois qu'on est arrivés à la croisée des chemins."

Aurilis le regarda un instant en silence.

" A ta guise, Altesse. Puisque tu veux chercher Riza de ton côté, fais donc. Je la chercherais du mien."

Sur ce, la déesse brune décolla vivement, laissant Roy tout seul.

" PARFAIT !" cria-t-il avec cinq seconde de retard.

Et voilà. Mustang avança un pas rageur à travers les bois. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'Aurilis soit partie. Avec moins de cadavres ici et là, il se ferait peut-être moins remarquer. Et de toute façon, il avait l' Etoile de Lumière pour le protéger désormais. C'était à lui de sauver sa femme. Roy pensait à ce moment-là que c'était très bien qu'il soit seul. Jusqu'à ce que les ravisseurs de sa femme se rappellent à son bon souvenir.

* * *

" Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment ! " entendit Roy. 

Le souverain perçut le grondement de la bête qui l'avait blessé. Son adversaire était bien un homme, avec pour spécialité alchimique de transmuter des monstres en tout genre. Jusqu'ici, Roy en avait terrassé trois, et commençait à fatiguer.

Le dernier monstre était un félin à quatre têtes et haut comme un camion.L'animal lui avait arraché son pendentif et l'épaule avec, et le roi se retrouvait sans protection. Avec sa blessure, la bête ne mettrait pas longtemps à le débusquer.

Roy devait donc mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui, le temps de trouver comment la vaincre. Soudain, il se frappa durement le front.

" Ce que je peux être stupide par moments ! J'oubliais que moi aussi je peux faire de l'alchimie." dit-il.

Roy se redressa d'un coup. Le monstre tourna les têtes vers lui. Roy rassembla ses forces, tendit les mains et brûla grièvement la bête. Hurlant de douleur, l'animal recula prestement. Roy distingua des éclairs. Quand l'animal monstrueux se retourna vers lui, il avait deux nouvelles têtes remplaçant celles qui avaient brûlées. Roy relança une attaque. Le félin bondit par-dessus les flammes, droit vers lui.

Mustang se jeta sur le côté, et se réceptionna sur son épaule blessé. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'animal tenta de déchirer le malheureux. Roy roula pour éviter les énormes griffes tranchantes comme des haches. Il se releva et s'adossa à un arbre. La bête lança sa grosse patte, et trancha trois arbres d'un coup. Le souverain se décida à fuir. Entre les arbres le félin aurait bien plus de mal à le suivre.

Mais le monstre agissait comme un véritable bull-dozer, et balayait tout sur son passage. Seule sa proie l'intéressait. Roy roula de nouveau sur le côté pour rester en vie, et se releva bien vite. Une gerbe de feu fusa. L'animal se baissa.

" _Merde ! Et en plus il est intelligent._" pensa Roy avec effroi.

Et lui n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Quelle idée stupide de s'être disputé avec Aurilis ! Elle l'aurait débarrassé de cette créature en moins de deux, et sans qu'il soit blessé. Seulement voilà, son foutu orgueil l'avait poussé à la contredire, alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Les morts ne doivent pas ressusciter. Ce n'était pas interdit pour rien. A présent il risquait de mourir lui aussi.

" _Mon heure serait-elle venue ? Riza mon amour pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Je suis nul pour ça. Mais Aurilis elle, elle arrivera à te secourir. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudra pas._" pensa le roi.

Il était hors d'haleine. Soudain, son pieds heurta une pierre. Roy s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe verte. Le sol tremblait sous le galop du monstre, et les arbres se faisaient déraciner avec violence. Mustang n'en pouvait plus. Il roula sur le dos, et attendit le coup fatal.

" _J'espère que personne ne me fera l'affront de me transmuter. Riza je t'aime, pardonne-moi._" se dit-il.

Alors que l'animal était tout proche, Roy ferma les yeux. La bête poussa un rugissement ... puis plus rien. Un instant passa, au bout duquel il rouvrit les yeux. Le monstre avait disparu, littéralement désintégré par Aurilis qui se trouvait juste derrière. Elle marcha vers lui, le visage impassible.

" Tu as perdu ça." dit-elle en tendant l'Etoile de Lumière.

Roy la prit machinalement. Aurilis s'accroupit, et posa une main sur l'épaule ensanglantée. Le sang refoula, la plaie se referma. Elle se releva et s'apprêta à partit, quand son protégé lui attrapa le poignet.

" Si je dit que je suis vraiment désolé, ça ira ?" demanda-t-il tête baissée.

" Je ne pardonne pas facilement, mais dans ton cas je ferais une exception." dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Roy sourit à son tour, et la relâcha. Il se releva et la suivit.

" Merci d'être arrivée à temps. Je pensais vraiment que ma dernière heure était venue. En tout cas tu avais raison." reprit-il.

" C'est parce que tu as compris que je suis intervenue." expliqua Aurilis.

Ils sortirent du bois pour se rendre à la prochaine ville. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés là où Riza et Cassandra étaient retenues. Et le rituel approchait lui aussi à grands pas. Mais à présent que Roy avait de nouveau Aurilis dans son camp, il était plus confiant et déterminé que jamais.

* * *

De leur côté, Riza et Cassandra tentaient d'obliger un de leurs geôliers à leur ouvrir. Elles avaient pensé utiliser leur statut pour les faire fléchir, les effrayer. Mais comme c'était toujours une personne différente, cette tentative était pratiquement un échec. 

" Je commence à me lasser." avoua Riza.

" Pour tout vous dire moi aussi." soupira Cassandra.

Elles revinrent s'asseoir au fonds de la cellule. Ca faisait près de trois semaines qu'elles étaient retenues dans cette prison crasseuse.

" _Roy ... viens me chercher s'il te plaît ... je n'en peux plus d'être ici._" pensa la blonde.

Comme souvent, elle passa une main sur son ventre, où grandissait son bébé et celui de Roy. Et malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui l'attendait. Utiliser son enfant comme sacrifice, fallait-il être le pire des monstres. Riza tentait de garder espoir. Son mari allait venir, ses ravisseurs avaient beau prétendre qu'il était mort elle ne les croyait pas. Il fallait juste attendre.


	9. Le rituel

**Et voilà on y est. C'est la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, et rendez-vous pour la prochaine. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Raven observa un instant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. L'heure était venue.

" Allez les chercher, et amenez-les dans la cour." ordonna-t-il.

Deux membres de la confrérie hochèrent la tête, et se rendirent au cachot. Là, ils ouvrirent la porte. Riza et Cassandra se levèrent d'un bond. Les hommes les empoignèrent et elles se débattirent. La blonde fut la plus difficile à maîtriser, à cause de son passé de militaire. Mais grâce à l'alchimie ils réussirent à l'enchaîner. Les deux reines furent ensuite traînées dans la grande cour intérieure du château. Deux grande tables de pierre trônaient au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation gravé sur le sol.

Les derniers membres de la confrérie, sept au total, vinrent aider leurs confrères à mettre les jeunes femmes sur les tables. Ils les y attachèrent solidement. Riza tirait sur les liens, malgré le fait qu'elle savait bien que c'était inutile. Elle était angoisée. Le rituel allait avoir lieu, et Roy n'était venu la délivrer. Se pouvait-il qu'en fin de compte, leurs ravisseurs aient dit vrai et qu'il soit mort ?

" _Ce n'est pas possible ... je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort, pas alors que nous allions avoir un enfant ! _" pensa Riza.

Tout avait semblé parfait jusque là : Riza avait enfin pu avouer son amour à l'homme de ses rêves, elle s'était même mariée avec lui juste après, ils allaient fonder une famille ... et tout volait en éclats à cause de gens venus du passé. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme, et les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. Elle entendit à peine Raven psalmodier pour débuter le rituel.

* * *

" Voilà, c'est ici." dit Aurilis.

" Un château ... eh bien y'en a qui ne s'embêtent pas." commenta Roy.

Aurilis darda un regarda amusé vers lui, comme pour lui rappeler que lui non plus ne vivait pas dans un taudis. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient se dépêcher, la déesse sentait que le rituel avait commencé. Elle échangea avec son protégé un regard entendu : ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils se mirent donc en marche. Le pont-levis était relevé, mais qu'importe : la déesse prit Mustang sur le dos, franchit la distance en volant et passa au travers de l'épais pont.

Dedans, des gardes. Roy fit glisser un couteau dans chacune de ses mains, de même que sa protectrice. Les lames sifflèrent, et transpercèrent leurs cibles. Ce fut le signal de l'attaque. Les autres gardes se ruèrent vers eux. Se mettant dos à dos, la déesse et son protégé lancèrent une pluie de couteaux sur leurs adversaires, se couvrant mutuellement. Tous deux agissaient en parfaite synchronisation, comme seul un entraînement quotidien peut le permettre.

Roy esquiva le fer d'une lance, lança une étoile vers un garde derrière Aurilis, un autre sur son agresseur et en frappa un dernier. La grande brune se baissa, une lame siffla et un corps tomba. Elle posa ensuite les mains au sol, et tournoya jambes écartées, envoyant ainsi valdinguer d'autres gardes. Quand ils furent à court de lames, nos deux amis se servirent de leurs épées. Le sang coula encore davantage.

" Il faudrait voir à aller plus vite !" lança Roy avant de trancher un homme par le milieu.

" Ah! D'accord, je m'en occupe." répondit Aurilis qui jouait elle aussi au boucher.

Elle tendit son épée à l'horizontale, et mit la paume de son autre main dessus. La lame brilla, puis se changea en une faux. Aurilis la fit tournoyer, et d'un coup vif et précis tua trois gardes d'un coup. Grâce à ce mouvement ample, un garde aperçut ses marques.

" C'est la déesse cosmique ! Fuyez ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Les autres marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, puis paniquèrent avant de se sauver en courant.

" Oh non ! Vous n'irez nulle part !" dit-elle.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, et une barrière invisible se dressa et encercla les gardes. Une fois leur retraite coupée, Aurilis n'eut plus qu'à moissonner le tout. Elle s'élança à une vitesse inouïe, et trancha tout le monde en un temps défiant l'entendement. Soudain, Roy fut pris d'un malaise. Aurilis accourut auprès de lui dans la seconde. Le brun était allongé sur le sol, et semblait beaucoup souffrir.

" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?_" se demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la cour.

Aurilis utilisa sa vue hyper-développée pour en savoir plus. Elle découvrit les deux reines, ligotées sur les tables et mal en point elles aussi. Une sphère lumineuse sortit de leur ventre. Aurilis devina leur hurlement de douleur.

" Cassandra ..." murmura-t-elle.

Voilà pourquoi son protégé se trouvait mal : le rituel subi par sa mère avait une influence sur lui, car il se trouvait dans le ventre de celle-ci. Et si ça continuait ça allait le tuer. Malheureusement l'Etoile de Lumière ne pouvait rien contre cet état de fait. La déesse l'enferma dans une bulle d'argent, pour le protéger de ce effet secondaire. La souffrance de Roy cessa aussitôt, mais il garda les yeux clos.

Maintenant, il leur fallait rejoindre l'endroit du rituel.

* * *

Une porte venait d'apparaître au-dessus du lieu du rituel. Derrière, Hatsui attendait sa libération. Les deux futurs-nés s'élevèrent encore un peu, faisant sombrer leur mère dans l'inconscience. Un rayon jaillit ensuite, pour aller toucher la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant passer le rayon qui allait chercher le banni.

" Viens à nous maître ! L'heure de ta liberté a enfin sonnée !" clama Raven.

Brusquement, une explosion retentit. Un bords du cercle se trouva endommagé. Un rideau noir coupa le rayon en deux, pendant qu'une lueur blanche faisait rentrer les bébés à leur place. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent reprise, un halo enveloppa un instant les mères, les réveillant tout doucement.

" Qu'est-ce que ... qui ose interrompre notre rituel ?" s'écria Raven, furieux.

" Par ici !" lança une voix impérieuse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, pour découvrir la déesse Aurilis. Elle avait ôté sa cape, et était on ne peut plus reconnaissable. Une de ses ailes semblait dissimuler quelque chose. Un grondement en provenance de la porte se fit entendre, distrayant encore le monde présent. Un être décharné, décomposé au possible s'en était rapproché, et commençait à en sortir.

" Liberté ..." souffla la créature.

" Hé !" lança Aurilis.

Son aile s'écarta dévoilant Roy. Ce dernier tendit une main, et lança une énorme gerbe de feu sur l'hanigan. Hatsui rugit de rage et de douleur, et fut contraint de reculer sous l'attaque.

" Roy, occupe-toi de ta femme et de ta mère, moi je me charge d'Hastui." dit Aurilis.

" Ma ... ma mère est là ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Oui. Mais rappelle-toi : on ne change pas le passé." dit-elle.

" Entendu." soupira le souverain.

Aurilis décolla, et se précipita vers la porte. Elle percuta violemment Hatsui.

" Je t'ai enfermé la dernière fois, cette fois je vais carrément te détruire !" rugit-elle.

Les yeux de la déesse virèrent au noir intense, signe qu'elle était très en colère. Le combat allait être sauvage. Un rugissement d'outre-tombe sortit de la gorge d'Hastui, avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle.

Au-dehors, Roy affrontait les derniers membres de la confrérie. L'Etoile de Lumière bloquait les attaques magiques et alchimiques, empêchant ainsi quoi que ce soit de l'atteindre. La lame de son épée était entièrement rouge, dégoulinante du sang de ses ennemis. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un, le maître de la confrérie lui-même. A terre, il regarda Roy d'avancer vers lui, un air des plus menaçants sur le visage, ressemblant étrangement à celui qu'arborait Aurilis. Raven recula, terrifié. Revenu d'entre les morts, le souverain était là pour le punir, et avec la dernière sévérité.

" Tu as osé enlever ma femme, c'était déjà très grave. Mais en plus tu es allé chercher ma mère, qui est enceinte de moi ... tu m'as tué durant l'enlèvement de Riza, et là encore tu as failli nous supprimer tous les trois. Je ne crois pas être en mesure de te punir correctement. Aussi vais-je laisser ça à ma protectrice." dit-il le regard noir de haine.

" NON ! Je préfère que vous me tuiez !" répondit Raven.

Roy se contenta de le frapper violemment, l'assommant au passage. Puis il se dirigea vers les jeunes femmes.

" ROY ! "s'exclama Riza.

" Bonsoir mon amour, désolé pour le retard." répondit le roi.

Il trancha les liens qui la retenait, et elle se jeta dans ses bras émue jusqu'aux larmes. Roy la serra fortement, soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve. Ensuite, il alla délivrer sa mère. Cassandra s'assit, et le regarda un instant. Elle descendit, et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

" Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père ... mon fils." dit-elle en mettant une main sur sa joue.

Roy de son côté, était bien trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Revoir sa mère, vivante en plus ... Cassandra finit par le serrer contre elle. Roy lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion.

" Tu m'as sauvé la vie mon enfant. Je ne connais pas de mots pour t'exprimer ma reconnaissance." reprit Cassandra.

" Eh bien ... tu m'a donné la vie alors ... disons que maintenant nous sommes quittes." sourit Roy.

" Oui. En tout cas je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu si tôt."

" Moi aussi maman."

Roy faillit lui dire la vérité, mais il se retint in extrémis. Riza le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Roy la serra contre lui amoureusement, et rapprocha sa mère également.

* * *

De son côté, Aurilis attaquait sauvagement Hatsui. Elle le griffait de partout, et n'hésitait pas à le mordre. Déjà qu'il était dans un état lamentable ... Encore une fois elle l'envoya bouler. Aurilis le rejoignit avant qu'il ne relèvre, et plongea une main en travers de sa poitrine, atteignant ainsi son âme. Le banni hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. La souffrance était pire que tout, sans nom, inimaginable. Déchirer l'âme d'un être vivant était la douleur absolue. Les ongles de la déesse, aussi acérée que celles de Kaïros en dépit de leur apparence ordinaire, griffèrent l'âme du maudit.

Elle le regarda hurler avec une indifférence souveraine. Mais elle ne supportait pas les cris. Faut dire, à force de manger des trucs qui hurlent ... Elle trancha la tête d'Hatsui. Ca ne suffisait pas à le tuer, et elle le savait. Aurilis décida alors d'arracher son âme. Pire que la mort. L'âme hurla et se débattait.

" Il est temps d'en finir. Eternellement." dit-elle.

La déesse planta ses crocs dans l'esprit, et l'aspira. Une fois une âme avalée, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de se réincarner. Le rugissement caractéristique de la brune retentit, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle atterrit non loin de la famille royale, et fit disparaître le passage.

" A présent, chacun doit retourner dans son époque." annonça-t-elle.

" Déesse, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir veillé sur mon fils, et sa charmante épouse." dit Cassandra.

Aurilis répondit par un sourire.

" Il n'y aura pas de séquelles pour vos enfants, soyez tranquilles." dit-elle en posant une main sur leur ventre.

Roy désigna ensuite Raven à sa protectrice, en lui disant qu'il le lui laissait. Cette dernière eut un sourire carnassier. La déesse ouvrit ensuite les portes du temps. Cassandra retourna à son époque, et retrouva son mari endormi. Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre sombre. Ils regardèrent Aurilis avec étonnement.

" Vous revoilà. C'était intéressant ce petit voyage ?" interrogea Kaïros.

" Instructif dirons-nous. Tiens, je t'ai rapporté un souvenir." répondit sa soeur humaine en balançant Raven à ses pattes.

" Chic ! Un jouet !" s'exclama Kaïros ravi.

Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'une des créatures les plus sadiques au monde, et capable d'atteindre votre âme pour vous faire connaître la souffrance suprême, peut faire endurer à un homme.

" Il fait encore nuit ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui. En fait, il s'est écoulé à peine une seconde entre votre départ et votre retour." répondit la panthère géante, une patte posée sur son jouet pour l'empêcher de partir.

" Tu nous a fait revenir peu de temps après, c'est ça ?" devina Roy.

" Bien sûr, de cette manière personne ne s'est rendu compte de votre absence." dit Aurilis.

Roy hocha la tête. Les dieux cosmiques s'en allèrent, laissant les monarques terminer leur nuit. Riza avait fait part de sa grossesse à Roy, qui avait enfin pu la féliciter. Le lendemain matin ...

" Roy ?"

" Hm ?"

" Notre enfant, si c'est une fille j'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Cassandra." dit Riza.

" Oh c'est une bonne idée ça. Et si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Erwan." répondit le roi.

" Entendu. On pourra inviter nos anciens collègues et des amis quand il ou elle viendra au monde." reprit la reine.

" Bien sûr mon amour."

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Et neuf mois plus tard naquit la princesse Cassandra. Riza entra dans la salle où étaient réunis son ancienne équipe ainsi que quelques amis. Des _aaaaah_ accueillirent son arrivée ainsi que celle du bébé.

" Oooh qu'elle est mignonne !" s'extasia Maria Ross.

" Félicitations lieutenant. Je veux dire votre Altesse." fit Jean.

" Allons ce n'est rien. Pas d'étiquette entre nous." sourit Riza.

Tous se pressèrent autour d'elle pour admirer le petit être. Elle avait déjà une belle touffe noire de jais. Soudain, Cassandra ouvrit les yeux, révélant deux prunelles marrons rouges. Elle dévisagea les gens autour d'elle d'un air poliment intrigué.

" _On est envahis ou quoi ?_" eut-elle l'air de se dire.

Tout les militaires et civils adressèrent leurs félicitations aux jeunes parents.

" Ah merci, mais j'ai fait ça tout naturellement vous savez." dit Roy, déclenchant une cascade de rires.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Roi ou pas, son mari était incorrigible. Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.


End file.
